


The Girl Who Lived

by Hinagiku_Zeelmart



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinagiku_Zeelmart/pseuds/Hinagiku_Zeelmart
Summary: Bagaimana Jika harry potter adalah seorang wanita? Bagaimana jika Lily Evans memilih menikahi Severus Snape? Alih - alih memberikan pada Petunia, severus bertekad membesarkan Serena Eileen Evans (snape) , Bagaimana jika Serena dan malfoy bertemu saat mereka kecilWarning: Fem harry potter, slytherin harry potter,





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dari baca sejarahnya snape jadi kepikiran bikin story au dimana lily milih severus. 
> 
> Note : keluarga Malfoy disini baik oke.. Mantan death eater yg berhasil di ubah menjadi anggota order oleh serverus

Disclaimer: I am not own Everything

The Girl Who Lived

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore duduk berhadapan dengan sang guru ramuan, Severus Snape. "Kepala sekolah, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan"tanya guru ramuan yang terkenal tegas itu. Pria tua bernama Albus Dumbledore itu membetulkan kacamata setengah bulannya.

"Severus,"kata Albus pelan. "Sudah waktunya bagiku, untuk memberikan kebenaran padamu, memberikan kenanganmu". Pria berambut sebahu itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Albus mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berisi ingatan dalam bentuk cairan berwarna terang. "Severus,"kata Albus Dumbledore.

Dengan ragu - ragu, Severus atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan professor Snape itu mengambil tabung kecil itu. Ia mengetuk tutup botol sihir tersebut dan membiarkan cairan itu menghilang di atas kepalanya.

Ingatan pertamanya adalah pernikahannya dengan Lily Evans. Ia dan gadis teman semasa kecilnya berdiri berhadapan menggengam tangan wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya itu dengan lembut. Bel lonceng pernikahan berbunyi menandakan mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Diantara para undangan terlihat Remus Lupin yang ikut bahagia dengan Lily dan Severus, Juga Sirius Black yang tampak mencoba menghibur sahabat kentalnya James Potter yang tengah mencoba berbesar hati. 

Ingatan lain menariknya, Kali ini ia dan Lily berada di kediamannya, di SpinnerEnd. Lily terlihat menggendong bayi perempuan kecil yang memiliki bola mata yang sama dengan ibunya. Severus berdiri disamping istrinya sambil mencoba membuat putrinya tertawa. 

Ingatan yang lain kembali menariknya. 

"Lily, kau dan Serena bersembunyilah di Godric Hollow. James akan melindungimu."pinta Severus. Lily yang mendengar hal itu menatapnya dengan pandangan horor. "Severus, kau tidak bisa memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu"kata Lily setengah tak percaya. Serena Aileen Evans yang berada di pangkuan Lily merasakan ketidaknyaman ibunya membuatnya hampir menangis. Severus yang menyadari itu segera menggendong Serena ke dalam pelukannya. "Lily, Cintaku aku mohon. Aku dan Albus percaya bahwa Pangeran kegelapan akan semakin kuat. Potter akan membuatmu dan Serena aman"kata Severus

Ketika Severus Snape membuka matanya, Ia hampir menangis. "Albus, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Severus yang menahan amarahnya. "Severus aku percaya kau ahli Occlumency yang ulung, tapi kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko"jelas Albus tenang. Severus terdiam dan memutuskan sesuatu.

"Dimana Serena sekarang?"tanya Severus tajam.

"Bersama Keluarga Dursley. Kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil Serena, Severus. Menempatkan Serena disana merupakan keputusanku yang sembrono tapi perlu untuk perlindungannya."Jelas Albus. "Aku rasa lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup. Bawa Minerva bersamamu bila kau ingin mengambil Serena"

Privet Drive

Seorang gadis berusia tujuh tahun, baru saja kembali dari rumah Nyonya Arabella Figg. Satu - satunya wanita tua yang memberikan perhatian. Paman dan Bibinya juga sepupunya cenderung menganggapnya tidak ada. Gadis yang memiliki bola mata hijau dan berambut hitam panjang yang kini terikat rapi dengan dengan sirkam mutiara antik tersemat pemberian nyonya Arabella Figg.

Begitu ia kembali, Serena segera menyiapkan makan malam. Vernon Dursley yang baru saja kembali dari kantor menyadari sirkam mutiara yang ada di kepala Serena, segera menarik rambut gadis itu. "Kau, darimana kau mencuri hiasan rambut ini"bentak Vernon. "Aku tidak mencurinya. Nyonya Figg yang memberikannya untukku"jelas Serena menahan sakit. Vernon menarik gadis itu ke pekarangan rumah hingga membuat gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu menangis.

Severus Snape yang diikuti Minerva Mcgonagall yang menyaksikan tersebut langsung berlari. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut putriku"kata Severus tajam. Ia ingin sekali menggunakan salah satu dari tiga kutukan tak termaafkan pada pria bundar ini. "Siapa Kau? Anak ini mencuri"kata Vernon.

"Aku tidak mencuri. Nyonya Figg yang memberikannya padaku"kata Serena terisak. Minerva membelai rambut Serena lembut. "Severus, Biar aku yang mengurus ini. Kau bawa Serena dan keperluannya. "kata Minerva.

Severus menggendong Serena yang masih menangis. "Tuan apa benar kau ayahku?"tanya Serena.

"Iya sayang. Tunjukkan kamarmu"kata Severus. Untuk kesekian kalinya Severus dibuat murka, 'Para Muggle ini membuat putrinya tidur dibawah tangga'. Menahan kekesalannya ia segera bertanya apa ada barang yang ingin ia bawa. Serena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuan, Ayah kenapa anda baru datang sekarang"tanya Serena polos.

Severus mengecup kepala putrinya. "Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Nah Sekarang tutup matamu"kata Severus yang masih menggendong Serena dan berapprate ke kediaman Minerva.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu Mcgonagall, Severus segera menidurkan Serena di sofa. Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Lily meskipun ia memiliki rambutnya. Pertama, ia harus membawa Serena ke Hospital wings di Hogwarts. "Ayah, apa yang kita lakukan barusan?"tanya Serena.

"Itu Sihir, Aku dan ibumu penyihir."kata Severus.

"Tapi kata Bibi Petunia, Kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan"jawab Serena.

"Tidak sayang. Ibumu meninggal karena melindungimu. Sekarang kita akan Hogwarts, sekolah bagi para penyihir yang memasuki usia 11 tahun."kata Severus menggandeng tangan Serena dan menggunakan jaringan Floo menuju Hospital Wings.

Serena langsung terjatuh begitu sampai di Hospital Wings. "Untuk yang pertama kali memang tidak menyenangkan"kata Severus sambil membantunya berdiri. "Poppy"panggil guru ramuan itu. Ia segera mendudukan Serena ke salah satu kasur.

"Severus ada apa?"tanya Madam Pomfrey.

"Bisakah kau memeriksanya? Dia putriku"kata Severus. Madam Pomfrey memberikannya draught living death membuat Serena tertidur. Minerva kembali dengan menggunakan jaringan Floo. "Jangan khawatir, Keluarga Dursley tidak akan menganggu lagi. Dumbledore memastikan itu."kata Minerva.

"Kenapa ia menempatkan Serena dari awal?"tanya Snape getir.

"Perlindungan darah. Ketika Lily meninggal ia memberikan perlindungan pada Serena, untuk menguatkan perlindungan itu. Ia harus tinggal bersama Petunia untuk sementara waktu tapi aku pikir sudah cukup Serena tinggal bersama mereka"Jelas Dumbledore yang baru tiba dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur Serena.

"Ia kekurangan gizi,tanda kekerasan, ia terlalu kurus"kata perawat sekolah tersebut. "Aku akan kembali ke Spinner End, menyiapkan ramuan Gizi dan kamar untuknya"kata Snape sebelum meninggalkan Hogwarts dengan menggunakan jaringan Floo.

Severus Snape kembali ke tempat tinggal yang sudah tidak ia tempati semenjak Lily meninggal. "Minsky"kata Severus memanggil peri rumahnya.

"Tuan memanggil Minsky"kata Peri Rumah yang segera muncul dihadapan guru ramuan tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau membersihkan tempat ini"titah pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Severus, kau kembali?"suara yang amat dikenali menyapa pendengarannya. "Lily?"kata Severus tak percaya. Ia pun mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Di dapur Sev"kata Lily lagi.

Ahli ramuan itu segera melangkah ke dapur. Indera pengelihatan segera dikejutkan oleh lukisan Lily. "Lily! apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu membuat lukisan dan menyimpan sedikit jiwamu itu berbahaya"omel Snape.

"Ya ya ya.. Aku hanya ingin ada berada kau dan Rena."jawab Lily "Kau tidak mulai mendekorasi?"

Severus Snape hanya menghela nafas sebelum ia menuju ke kamar yang memang telah disiapkan. Dengan ayunan tongkat sihirnya, ia mulai mendekorasi kamar Serena. "Hijau Sev? Slytherin?"kata Lily yang hendak protes.

"Bukan Hijau dari warna matamu dan putri kita "jawab Severus.


	2. First Friend

First Friend

Saat Serena membuka matanya, ia masih berada di hospital wing Hogwarts. Ia dikelilingi oleh ayahnya,Bibi Minerva dan seorang pria tua yang baru ia lihat. "Pagi,Serena"sapa pria tua tersebut.

Ayahnya segera memanggil peri rumah untuk menyiapkan sarapan. "Serena, Mandilah dan ganti bajumu"kata Minerva sambil memberikan baju ganti. Serena terdiam dan melihat wanita paruh baya dihadapannya ini,tak percaya. "Aku boleh memakai baju ini?"tanya Serena pelan,"gaun?". Severus kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Oh betapa ia ingin melancarkan salah satu kutukan tak termaafkan pada Petunia dan keluarganya, tetapi tidak ia tidak ingin berakhir di Azkaban Serena masih memerlukannya.

Guru ahli transfugrasi tersenyum tipis. "Mandi,sarapan, lalu kita bisa pergi membeli beberapa baju dan gaun untukmu"kata Minerva. Serena hanya mengangguk dan menuju kamar mandi. "Ini benar - benar buruk"kata Snape.

"Sev, kita semua akan membesarkannya"kata Dumbledore. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut benar - benar merasa bersalah pada Snape, Lily dan Serena. "Aku sudah menghubungi Remus Lupin, ia bisa menjaga Serena sementara kita di Hogwarts"kata Minerva. Severus menganggukan kepalanya. "Saat bulan purnama, aku akan mengajaknya menginap di kastil"sambung Severus.

"Aku ingin mengenalkannya pada keluarga Weasley,"kata Minerva. "Juga Draco"

"Narcissa akan senang"balas Severus.

Serena kembali dikejutkan oleh banyaknya makanan yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku boleh makan apa yang kusukai, bukan makanan sisa?"tanya Serena polos. Severus membelai rambut putrinya. "Makanlah, tetapi jangan sampai membuatmu muntah"kata Severus.

Serena memilih roti bakar dengan dua sosis panggang juga susu putih sebagai sarapannya. Ia memakannya dengan lahap. Ketika ia menghabiskan makanannya, Dumbledore memberikan permen lemon padanya.

Minerva dan Serverus membawa Serena ke pusat perbelanjaan di London Muggle. Minerva membelikannya hal - hal yang dibutuhkan anak perempuan, serta tiga buah dress,tiga cardigan, empat kaos dan dua celana jeans,serta dua rok. Seusai membelikan pakaian Muggle bagi Serena. Minerva dan Severus berapprate menuju diagon alley. Severus membelikan Serena tinta,quil dan beberapa perkamen, Severus juga mampir ke toko persedian ramuan untuk memberi beberapa bahan. Selagi ia berbelanja bahan. Serena tertarik pada buku ramuan dasar, Buku mantra dasar,buku sejarah sihir:Hogwarts. "Aku memilikinya dirumah, Kau bisa membacanya"kata Severus dari belakangnya.

"Ah kalian disini"kata Minerva sambil membawa sangkar burung yang berisikan burung hantu salju. "Ada apa bibi Minerva?"tanya Serena. Minerva hanya tersenyum. "Ini untukmu, Aku percaya kau akan merawatnya dengan baik"kata Minerva membuat Serena tersenyum lebar. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Aku lihat kau masih mencari bahan - bahan ramuan. Aku akan membawa Serena ke taman dekat sini"kata Minerva. Severus hanya mengangguk.

Taman itu terlihat sangat sepi,kecuali seorang anak laki - laki dengan rambut pirang yang tengah memeluk boneka naga. Serena menghampiri anak laki - laki tersebut. "Kau sendirian?"tanya Serena.

"Aku bersama ibuku"jawab anak laki - laki tersebut.

"Aku bersama bibi Minerva. Mau bermain bersamaku?" ajak Serena. Anak laki - laki itu mengangguk. "Aku Serena Evans"kata Serena sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Draco Malfoy"balas Anak laki - laki bermarga Malfoy tersebut.

Dari Kejauhan Narcissa Malfoy dan Minerva Mcgonagall, berdiri bersebelahan. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Draco sebahagia ini"kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum. "Jadi ia anak yang bertahan hidup? Anak dari Severus?". Narcissa menyadari bekas luka dikening Serena.

"Ya, Dia Serena Evans-Snape"kata Minerva. Narcissa tersenyum bahagia melihat putra semata wayangnya bermain bersama. " Cissa?"panggil Severus yang baru saja sampai. Ia juga menyaksikan kebahagian Serena dan Draco. "Sepertinya aku perlu mengajak Serena ke Malfoy Manor"kata Severus.

"Tolong lakukanlah, kau ayah baptis Draco dan sepertinya Draco memiliki teman pertama diluar lingkungan pureblood"kata Narcissa.

Sore menjelang, "Draco ayo kita pulang"ajak Narcissa.

"Ibu, Bolehkah aku bermain dengan Serena lagi?"tanya Draco.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan Serena kapan berada di Spinner End atau aku dan Serena bisa mengunjungi manor"kata Severus.

"Paman Severus"kata Draco bahagia.

"Ayah"

"Draco ini putriku Serena dan Serena ini anak baptisku"kata Severus.

Serena dan Draco pun saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjanji untuk bertemu lagi minggu depan.

Severus menggendong Serena berapprate menuju Spinner End. Di Spinner End, Lupin sudah tiba disana. "Snape, Minerva"

"Lupin"balas Severus yang sudah menurunkan Serena. Serena melihat Lupin dengan pandangan penasaran. Lupin menyamakan tingginya dengan Serena. "Serena, Aku Remus Lupin. Ayah baptismu"kata Remus mengenalkan diri. Serena hanya mengangguk.

Severus pun menyuruh Serena mandi dan beristirahat sambil menunggu waktu makan malam. "Halo Lily"sapa Lupin pada lukisan Lily. "Halo Lupin, Aku permisi dulu. Aku ingin memeriksa Serena"kata Lily.

Di Manor Malfoy,

Draco Malfoy setengah berlari menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. "Ayah boleh aku masuk?"tanya Draco.

"Masuklah"kata Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy dan istrinya, Narcissa Malfoy merupakan pengikut Dark Lord yang paling setia, namun itu dulu. Keluarga Malfoy sudah berbalik melawan Dark Lord begitu, Lucius mengetahui Narcissa hamil dan kenyataan bahwa Dark Lord membunuh Lily Evans dan mencoba membunuh Serena yang notabenenya keluarga dari Snape, menguatkan pilihannya untuk menjadi anggota Orde. Bafi Lucius keluarga adalah segalanya. Albus Dumbledore menerima dengan tangan terbuka Lucius dan keluarganya bahkan Dumbledore juga memberikan pekerjaan sebagai guru DADA di Hogwarts, begitu mengetahui Lucius berniat melepaskan segala bisnis kotornya.

Lucius Malfoy memangku putra semata wayangnya. "Ada apa naga kecil?"tanya Lucius dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku memiliki teman baru namanya Serena Evans dan dia anak dari uncle Severus"cerita Draco. Lucius hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita dari putranya tersebut.

Time skip

Serena bersembunyi di balik punggung Minerva. Hari ini Minerva mengenalkannya pada keluarga Weasley. Satu tanggapan Serena pada keluarga ini adalah ramai dan berisik. Ia lebih memilih membaca buku ramuan milik ayahnya dibanding harus menghadapi keramaian ini. Sebenarnya, Serena menyukai keluarga ini asal anak - anak Weasley tidak dijadikan satu.

Ia pun cepat akrab dengan Rom Weasley dan Ginny Weasley. Charlie mengajarkannya menaiki sapu terbang.

Serena pun membuat teman baru, meskipun ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya di pojok ruangan membaca.


	3. More

More Friends

Sesuai rencana awal, Saat bulan purnama Severus membawa Serena ke kastil Hogwarts. Ayahnya mewanti - wanti agar ia selalu berhati - hati di istana Hogwarts. "Hogwarts juga memiliki banyak hantu jangan terlalu kaget"kata Severus. Belum ada seperkian detik ahli ramuan itu berhenti berbicara, hantu-Nick-kepala-hampir-putus menembus tembok. "Ah kau hantu Hogwarts"kata Serena.

"my,my siapakah gadis manis ini Proffesor?"tanya Nick.

"Dia putriku yang ternyata tidak takut hantu "kata Severus

"Halo, Aku Serena"sapa Serena.

"Namaku Nick-hantu-kepala-hampir putus. Atau Nick saja"kata Nick.

"Rena, ayo kita harus ke quatersku dan aku harus menghadiri pertemuan"kata ayahnya. Serena pun segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

Serena menghabiskan waktunya di Hogwarts dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan,bahkan penjaga perpustakaan Madam Pince kagum. Ketika Serena membaca Transfugrasi lanjutan ia menemukan hal yang menarik, Animagus. Dengan segera ia pergi menemui Minerva.

Untungnya ia menemukan guru tranfugrasi sekaligus kepala asrama gryffindor itu tengah berbincang dengan kepala sekolah. "Serena cucu kesayanganku. Masuklah nak"kata Dumbledore yang menyadari keberadaan gadis berbola mata hijau tersebut.

"Mau biskuit?"tawar Minerva. Serena pun mengambil satu seraya berterima kasih. "Ada apa kau ingin menemui Minerva?"tanya Dumbledore yang seakan tahu maksud kedatangannya.

Serena mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku tadi membaca buku Transfugrasi lanjutan"kata Serena. Ia bisa melihat ekpressi wajah Minerva yang terkejut. "Mengenai Animagus"lanjutnya. Dumbledore tersenyum, ia mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Kau ingin menjadi Animagus Rena?"tebak Dumbledore.

"Itu berbahaya, lagipula kau belum cukup umur"jelas Minerva.

"Aku akan membantumu. Ini akan berat apakah kau sanggup Serena?" kata Dumbledore. Serena menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Minerva menghela nafas. "Severus tidak akan suka ini"keluhnya.

Karena tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai, Remus Lupin menjemput Serena melalui jaringan Floo. "Ayah kau akan baik - baik saja'kan?"tanya Serena.

"Jangan Khawatir Rena. Bersenang - senanglah bersama Lupin. Natal nanti kita akan ke Malfoy Manor"kata Severus sambil mengecup rambut putrinya tersebut. "Ayo Serena"ajak Lupin

Serena pun memasuki perapian bersama dengan Lupin. "Spinner End, Snape House"kata Lupin dengan jelas.

Dalam waktu persekian detik, ia telah sampai di Spinner End. "Waktunya makan siang. Kau mau makan apa ? Spagetti atau omelette"tanya Lupin.

"Spagetti moony. Bolehkah aku membantu"balas Serena.

"Senang anda yang membantu"tawa Lupin.

Duo ayah baptis dan anak baptis itu pun mulai mengacak - acak dapur hingga membuat Lukisan Lily hanya bisa mengeleng - geleng kepala. "Ini alasannya aku tak pernah mengizinkan Severus masuk dapur. "kata Lily pelan.

Dumbledore memenuhi janjinya. Ia mengunjungi Serena dan membantu Serena menjadi Animagus. Serena rajin berlatih meskipun kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu tidak ada.

Natal telah tiba, ayahnya dan bibi Minerva pun tiba di rumah saat Serena dan Lupin menghias pohon natal. "Itu sangat indah" Puji Minerva.

"Bibi Minerva, Ayah"kata Serena riang, ia pun memeluk ayahnya. "Ayah bantu aku, memasang bintang di puncak pohon" pinta Serena. Ahli ramuan itu pun memenuhi permintaan Serena.

Malam natal di Spinner End itu, dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Keluarga Malfoy. "Malam Severus, Semoga kami tidak menganggu"sapa Lucius.

"Lucius, anggap rumah sendiri"balas Severus. Tiba - tiba saja tuan muda keluarga Malfoy memeluk Serena membuat Serena tertawa. "Halo Draco, Halo bibi Cissa"sapa Serena yang masih dalam pelukan Draco.

"Ah ini putrimu Sev. Untungnya dia mirip Lily"kata Lucius.

"Selamat natal Serena"kata Draco.

Serena dan Draco bermain bersama sementara para orang dewasa berbicara. "Aku tidak sabar untuk menerima surat dari Hogwarts. Aku ingin berada di Slytherin"kata Draco.

"Ayahku kepala asrama Slytherin. Tentu saja aku ingin bersama ayahku dan juga Draco. Kalau kita satu asrama ki bisa leluasa bertemu"balas Serena.

"Ketika kita sudah selesai sekolah aku akan menikahimu. Dengan begitu kita bisa bersama - sama"kata Draco. Serena hanya tersenyum. Draco pun menarik Serena ke tempat orang dewasa.

"Father, Aku akan menikah dengan Serena"kata Draco di depan orang dewasa membuat Lucius dan Snape tekejut sementara yang lain hanya bisa tertawa. "Kalian masih terlalu muda"kata Lucius kaku.

"Kita akan menikah saat kami lulus sekolah"balas memijat keningnya. "Aku baru menemukan putriku"katanya. Narcisaa hanya tersenyum,


	4. Letter From Hogwarts

Letter from Hogwarts

Empat tahun kemudian,

Pagi yang cerah di Spinner End, Serena tengah membuat teh untuk ayahnya sarapan. Selama empat tahun ini banyak yang terjadi. Saat Ayahnya mengajaknya mengunjungi Malfoy Manor, Draco memperkenalkannya pada Blasei Zabini, sahabat Draco. Yang lucu adalah cara Draco memperkenalkannya.

"Blaise kenalkan ini Serena Evans, tunanganku"kata Draco penuh percaya diri. Sementara Serena hanya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Serena pun baru saja berhasil menjadi Animagus dengan bantuan kakek Dumbledore dan Bibi Minerva. Jangan ditanya betapa kaget Severus begitu ia sampai dirumah, ia menemukan kepala sekolah Hogwarts kucing jelmaan Minerva dan seekor Srigala salju yang ternyata putrinya sendiri. Severus langsung aja mengomeli putri juga Dumbledore. Serena juga berhasil membuat ramuan Draught living death dibawah pengawasan Severus

"Ayah, tehmu"kata Serena sambil meletakkan secangkir teh untuk ayahnya. "Terima kasih Hatcling"balas Severus.

"Hatcling?"kata Serena heran.

"Ah itu"kata Lukisan Lily "Ayah sering memanggil Hatcling saat kau bayi karena dia Slytherin dan ular"

"Ah seperti cub dan kitten"jawab Serena.

Di jendela dapur, sudah ada tiga burung hantu bertengger disana. "Halo Hedwig"sapa Serena yang membawa surat dari keluarga Weasley, Ia pun beralih ke Erol, Burung hantu keluarga Malfoy. "Kau lelah Erol? Beristirahatlah selagi aku menulis untuk Draco"kata Serena. Ia pun segera beralih ke burung hantu terakhir dan mengambil suratnya.

Mata Serena melebar ketika ia membaca siapa pengirim surat terakhir. "Ayah!"teriak Serena "Aku mendapat surat dari Hogwarts.

Severus tersenyum. "Ini berarti kita belanja besok. Aku akan mengirimkan balasan Ke Hogwarts. Sebaiknya kau balas surat - surat itu"kata Severus sambil mengambil surat dari Hogwarts.

"Terima kasih ayah"balas Serena. Ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya. Severus melihat pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum. "Tak terasa sudah sebelas tahun, Serena sudah akan memasuki Hogwarts."kata Lupin. Severus terdiam namun ia setuju dengan ucapan Lupin. Dari belakang ia bisa mendengar Lukisan Lily menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?"tanya Ahli ramuan tersebut.

"Saat aku menggendong Serena untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku membayangkan bagaimana ketika Serena menerima Surat dari Hogwarts, Aku membayangkan bagaimana aku dan kau mengajaknya berbelanja keperluan sekolah. Kau memilih kuali untuk kelas ramuannya, Aku memilih baju dan jubahnya lalu kita makan es krim"kata Lily.

"Lily,jangan khawatir. Dia akan baik - baik saja"kata Lupin.

"Ayah, Draco dan Bibi Cissa akan bergabung dengan kita untuk berbelanja besok dan bolehkan sore ini aku ke burow,"teriak Serena dari kamarnya.

"Kau boleh pergi dan kembali sebelum makan malam"kata Severus.

"Thanks dad"balas Serena.

Diwaktu yang sama, Ia membuka surat dari Draco terlebih dulu.

Dear Serena

Aku harap kau membuka suratku terlebih dahulu kecuali kau menerima surat dari - Ngomong soal Hogwarts,bagaimana bila kita belanja bersama, Blaise akan ikut tentu saja. Bagaimana Rena? Kabari aku

Suami masa depanmu,Draco

Serena hanya tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan surat dari Draco dan mengambil surat dari keluarga Weasley. Serena membuka amlop pertama.

Dear adik kecil kami yang manis

Bagaimana ? apa kau sudah menerima surat dari Hogwarts. Selamat kami berharap kau masuk ke asrama kami di Gryffindor. Sebelum kau ke Hogwarts. Ayo bermain quidditch sore ini. Kami menclaimmu sebagai seeker kami

Kakak kembarmu Fred dan George

Serena pun berteriak meminta izin pada ayahnya. Setelah mendapat izin dari ayahnya. Serena membuka amlop kedua.

Serena,

Apa kabarmu? Ron baru saja menerima surat dari Hogwarts. Aku rasa kau juga. Aku masih tahun depan. Serius aku akan kesepian. Aku dengar dari Fred dan Charlie mereka ingin mengajakmu bermain Quindditch . Kau akan mengunjgi burow sore ini please. Aku ingin bertemu sebelum kau ke Hogwarts. Kau sudah seperti kakak perempuanku senderi Serena. 

Dari Adik Perempuanmu 

Ginny

Ginny memang sangat manis. Ia dan anak perempuan satu - satunya di keluarga Weasley tersebut memang sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Serena segera mengambil Quil dan perkamen. Ia mulai membalas surat . Dimulai dari Draco .

Dear Draco

Tenang little dragon. Kau akan selalu jadi priorotas pertamaku, setelah ayahku tentu saja. Akan sangat menyenangkan berbelanja denganmu dan ibu. Ayahku juga setuju denganmu. Berangakat sebelum makan siang?

Note: Aku ingin masuk asrama ayahku

Love,Serena

Serena memasukkan surat balasan untuk Draco kedalam amplop. "Erol"panggil Serena dengan penuh kasih. "Berikan ini pada Draco secepatnya ya. Ia akan ngamuk sendiri kalau lama mendapatkan balasan dariku"kata Serena pada Erol. Erol hanya mematuk jari Serena lembut dan kembali terbang.

Serena pun mengambil selembar perkamen untuk menulis pada keluarga Weasley.

Dear Self claim my twins brother dan adik kecil ku yang manis. 

Mengenai tawaran kalian bermain quindditvh, aku menerimanya. Jam tiga sore ini aku akan kesana lewat jaringan floo. Waktuku sampai sebelum makan malam. Ginny, tentu saja kita akan berbicara banyak. Bersabarlah tahun depan kita akan ke Hogwarts bersama. 

Dari adik dan kakak ,Serena

"Hedwig, Kirimkan ini ke Fred dan Ginny. Oke "kata Serena. Hedwig pun terbang.

Time skip.

Serena tiba di the burow dengan jaringan floo. "Aku benci ini"Gerutunya sambil membersihkan jubahnya dan merapikan poninya agar bekas luka dengan bentuk Halilintar di dahinya tertutup.

"Hei Serena"sapa Ron. "Masih membenci floo?"

"Aku benci bubuk floo Ron"jawab Serena. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara lari seseorang. "Serena!"kata Ginny yang langsung memeluknya hingga terjatuh.

"Oh hai Ginny"kata Serena kaku.

"Oi, Ginny bangun. Aku harus memeriksa kepala Serena akibat pelukanmu"kata Ron.

"Ops maaf Ren"balas gadis kecil tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau"

"Datang juga"salam si kembar.

"Bill dan Charlie dilapangan. Ayo kesana" ajak Ron

Sore itu,Sore yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Serena. Charlie mengajarkan posisi Seeker pada Serena, setelah ia melihat potensi pada gadis pemilik mata berwarna hijau tersebut. Molly Weasley ibu dari anak - anak Weasley sangat senang, ia bahkan menawari Serena makan malam bersama yang terpaksa Serena tolak, karena batas waktu yang diberikan ayahnya.

Sekembalinya Serena dari kediaman keluarga weasley, ia langsung mandi. "Mom, kau bisa mengajariku menata rambutku selain kuncir kuda? Untuk besok?"tanya Serena.

"Tentu saja,"kata Lukisan Lily yang menjelaskan langkah - langkah menata rambut dengan model twin tail.

Keesokan harinya,

Serena sudah memakai celana jeans,tanktop berwarna kuning cerah dilengkapi dengan kardingan dengan warna yang sama. Serena juga menguncir rambutnya dengan model twin tails. Ia membuat poni yang bisa menutupi bekas lukanya. Serena bisa mendengar suara dari perapian Floo.

Benar saja, Narcissa,Draco dan Blaise sudah tiba. "Halo paman Severus"sapa Draco.

"Selamat siang tuan Snape"sapa Blaise. Guru ramuan itu hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah tiba Cissa, Serena akan keluar kamar sebentar lagi. Dia mencoba model rambut baru"kata Lupin yang juga sudah siap pergi.

Serena pun menyapa, Nyonya keluarga Malfoy itu. Draco sendiri sudah berada di samping Serena. "Kita berangkat sekarang? Lupin kau bisa duluan . Aku tak nyaman bila tak ada yang menjaga disana "kata Narcissa.

"Tentu"jawab Lupin. Narcissa tersenyum. Ia pun membenarkan baju Draco. Draco hari ini memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hijau dan jeans hitam. "Aku bersama Serena"kata Draco. Blaise hanya menghela nafas. "Ya ya"respon Blaise. Serena hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, Draco. Kau dan Serena duluan"kata Snape. Draco dan Serena pun tiba di Diagon Alley dan di sambut oleh Lupin.

Narcissa dan Blaise pun menyusul. Yang terakhir tiba adalah ayahnya.

Snape memutuskan untuk membeli keperluan tiga anak tersebut. Narcissa dan Lupin membeli buku - buku mereka. Sementara Blaise,Draco dan Serena menuju ke Olivander untuk membeli tongkat mereka.

"Ah selamat datang, Tuan Malfoy, Tuan Zabini dan Nona Evans. Mari kita cari tongkatmu Tuan Malfoy"kata Olivander.

Pria tua itu pun memberikan sebuah tongkat pada Draco. "Ayunkan"kata Olivander. Draco pun melakukan yang di pinta oleh pria tua tersebut. Namun membuat vase bunga pecah. "Nope. Bukan untukmu. Kita harus selalu ingat tongkat memilih penyihirnya. "kata Olivander yang kembali menyerahkan tongkat pada Malfoy. Kembang api keluar dari tongkat sihir tersebut.

" 10 inchi, kayu Hawthorn dengan rambut unicorn sebagai intinya. Menarik. "kata Olivander. "Berikutnya Tuan Zabini"

Blaise pun maju. Tak butuh lama,Blaise pun mendapatkan tongkatnya.

"Nona Evans, Cobalah tongkat ini memiliki inti sama dengan ibumu"kata Ollivander. Serena pun mengayunkan tongkatnya membuat sebagian buku berterbangan. Serena pun meletakkan tongkatnya.

"Hmm,ini memiliki inti yang sama dengan ayahmu, Proffesor Snape"kata Ollivander. Serena pun kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya membuat suara seperti ledakan .

"Hmm, Mari kita coba yang lain"kata Ollivander. Garrick Ollivander memberikan tongkat yang lain. Tongkat sihir mengeluarkan cahaya hangat. "Ah sepertinya, kita telah penasaran"kata Ollivander. "Ada apa?"tanya Serena.

"Nona Evans, aku ingat semua tongkat sihir yang aku jual. Tongkat sihir ini memiliki inti yang sama dengan tongkat sihir yang memberikan bekas luka di phoenix."jelas Ollivander

"Maksudmu?"tanya Serena.

"Dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut"jawab Ollivander.

Trio itu pun berjalan ke toko Madam Malkin. Narcissa dan Lupin telah menunggu mereka. Narcissa senang bisa memilih baju untuk Serena.

"Ibuku sangat ingin punya anak perempuan"kata Draco.

"Well, terima kasih padamu yang telah memberikannya calon menantu terlalu awal"goda Blaise.


	5. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express

Severus meminta Minsky, peri rumahnya untuk membawa barang - barang keperluan sekolah Serena ke Hogwarts, lebih tepatnya ke kediaman pribadinya. Guru ramuan itu pun mengantarkan putri kesayanganya ke peron 9 3/4 di Stasiun King Cross.

"Kita harus melewati palang. Tutup matamu dan berpegangan pada ayah"kata Snape. Serena berpegangan pada lengan Snape dan menuruti perintah ayahnya. Begitu ia membuka mata ia sudah berada di peron 9 3/4 dan Hogwarts express sudah disana.

Dari kejauhan, Serena mengenali Narcissa dan Draco dari kejauhan. "Draco"panggil Serena. Draco hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Halo Sev"sapa Nyonya Malfoy itu. Severus tersenyum. Severus berlutut dan memberikan sekantong uang pada Serena. "Ini uang jajanmu selama diperjalanan, jangan makan cokelat terlalu banyak"wanti - wanti Severus yang mengetahui kegilaan Serena akan cokelat.

Disisi lain, Narcissa tengah memberikan wewejangan pada Draco untuk tetap menjaga nama baik keluarga Malfoy serta menjaga Serena bila ingin menikahinya nanti. "Tentu saja bu"kata Draco. Mereka berdua pun mencari kopartemen kosong.

"Serena" panggil seseorang dari kopartemen kosong. "Ah Ron"balas Serena.

"Malfoy"kata Ron yang mengetahui siapa anak laki - laki berambut platina di belakang Serena.

"Weasley"balas Malfoy. Langsung saja aura tidak enak keluar dari kopartemen itu membuat Serena menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa hubungan keluarga Weasley dan Malfoy termasuk tidak baik meskipun kedua keluarga itu pureblood. "Kalian berdua hentikan itu"kata Serena yang sudah duduk berseberangan dengan Ron, membuat kedua anak laki - laki itu memandang Serena. Draco pun duduk disebelah Serena. "Kalian berdua temanku, Jadi.."kata Serena.

"Tunangan"Koreksi Draco.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi penengah kalian selama tujuh tahun ke depan. Kalau tidak bisa berteman"kata Serena. "Baiklah"kata Ron.

"Aku bisa bertoleransi"kata Draco.

Sekitar waktu makan siang, gerobak makanan melewati kopartemen mereka. Draco pun membelikan cemilan untuk Serena dan Ron.

"Permisi, apa ada yang melihat katak milik Neville disini?"tanya seseorang. Serena menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian kelas satu?"tanya Gadis yang sudah duduk disebelah Ron.

" Serena Evans"kata Serena memperkenalkan diri. "Yang disebelahku Draco Malfoy dan di sampingmu Ron Weasley"

"Halo"sapa Ron.

"Aku Hermione Granger. Ada asrama yang kalian inginkan?"tanya Hermione.

"Slytherin,seluruh keluarga Malfoy disitu"jawab Draco.

"Slytherin, tempatnya Dark Wizard. Yang terbaik adalah Gryffindor"balas Ron.

"Maaf Ron. Pilihan pertamaku Slytherin, yang kedua Ravenclaw."kata Serena membuat Ron terdiam. "Apa yang kau harapkan ayahnya Kepala asrama Slytherin Weasley"kata Draco.

"Jika kita masuk ke asrama berbeda,kita masih berteman'kan?"tanya Serena khawatir. Draco tersenyum. "Tentu saja"jawab Draco.

Serena dan Harmione pun pergi untuk memakai jubah sekolah mereka. Sebelum pergi Serena berpesan pada Draco dan Ron untuk tidak memulai perang Mantra.

Langit sudah gelap. Ketika Hogwarts Express tiba di tujuannya. Mata Serena menangkap sosok Hagrid. "Anak kelas satu berkumpul disini"kata Hagrid. Draco dan Serena berjalan mendekat pada Hagrid. Serena bisa mengenali Blaise dan Greengras dikerumunan.

Serena sudah berkenalan dengan Daphne yang mengenalkan mereka berdua meskipun tidak terlalu akrab. "Evans, apa kabar? Seperti biasa selalu diikuti tunanganmu atau selfclaim tunanganmu"kata Daphne.

"Hei"protes Draco. Blaise hanya tertawa. Wajah Draco mendadak pucat ketika mengenali seseorang. Yep Pansy Parkinson. The most annoying in world menurut Draco.

"Crabbe dan Goyle apa kabar kalian?"tanya Serena.

"Baik"jawab Goyle singkat.

"Kita akan menaiki perahu, satu perahu tiga orang"Kata Hagrid. Serena, Daphne dan Draco satu perahu. Serena benar - benar menyukai Hogwarts saat malam hari benar - benar indah.

Proffesor Minerva Mcgonagall menyambut mereka dan memberikan sedikit sepatah dua patah kata mengenai hidup bersama di Hogwarts. Meskipun sempat terhenti karena Neville menemukan Trevor,kataknya. Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu pun memimpin jalan anak - anak kelas satu ke great hall.

Serena bisa melihat kakek Dumbledore dan ayahnya tersenyum. Bibi Minerva memegang sorting hat dan mulai memanggil nama. Gugup, tanpa sadar Serena berpegangan tangan dengan Draco.

"Malfoy,Draco"panggil Ahli Tansfugrasi itu.

Draco pun maju dan duduk. "Slytherin". Ia langsung menuju meja Slytherin.

"Evans,Serena"panggil Minerva.

"Hmm menarik"kata Sorting Hat."Kau pintar penuh ingin tahu. Ravenclaw cocok untukmu tetapi kau juga memiliki sifat ambisius dan kelicikan Slytherin, kau juga berani seperti Gryffindor. Ada yang kau inginkan"

"Aku hanya ingin bersama ayahku. Tempatkan aku Di Slytherin"kata Serena.

"Slytherin". Serena langsung tersenyum bahagia sementara Severus menarik nafas lega. Serena pun duduk disebelah Draco. Ron dan Harmione masuk ke asrama Gryffindor. "Jangan Khawatir"kata Draco sambil memberikan jus labu pada Serena. Serena mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia pun memandang ke meja guru. Ayahnya terlihat sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan guru yang mengenakan sorban. Serena merasakan bekas lukanya terbakar. Tanpa sadar mengusap bekas lukanya. "Ada apa ?"tanya Daphne yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan teman satu asramanya itu. Draco dan Blaise pun melihat Serena. "Siapa pria bersorban itu?"tanya Serena.

"Proffesor Quirel. Ia menggantikan sementara Proffesor Malfoy"jawab Marcus Flint.

"Ada apa?"tanya Draco.

"Bekas lukaku seperti terbakar"bisik Serena.

"Beritahu ayahmu"balas Draco yang juga berbisik. Serena hanya mengangguk

Timeskip

Proffesor Severus Snape mangunjungi common room asramanya untuk memberikan beberapa peraturan dan petunjuk. "Greengrass, bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku ingin bicara pada ayahku"pinta Serena. Daphne mengangguk. "Sir"panggil Serena. Severus berbalik. "Ada apa miss Evans?"tanya ayahnya.

"Bekas lukaku, saat makan malam seperti terbakar" bisik Serena.

"Apakah sebelum ini pernah seperti itu?"tanya ayahnya. Serena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Beritahu aku jika sakit lagi"pesan ahli ramuan itu.

Kamar asrama putri terdiri dari empat kasur. "Aku Milicent, Boleh tahu nama kalian?"tanya gadis itu. "Daphne Greengrass"jawab Daphne.

"Serena Evans"lanjut Serena.

"Pansy Parkinson, calon Lady Malfoy "akunya. Membuat Serena mengangkat salah satu alisnya sementara Daphne hanya bisa nyengir.

Daphne benar - benar manahan tawa. Wajar bila Draco menganggap dirinya sebagai calon suami Serena. Serena dan Draco bersahabat baik dari kecil. Yang gak wajar adalah Pansy, Jelas - jelas Draco sendiri melabelinya the most Annoying woman.

"Evans, ayahmu mungkin kepala asrama kita, tapi ibumu hanyalah darah -lum…"belum selesai Pansy berbicara tongkat sihir Serena sudah mengancung ke arah Pansy.

"Nona Parkinson, Kau boleh menghina aku semau mu tapi jangan pernah menghina ibu atau ayahku"kata Serena sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"tanya Milicent.

"Aku membuat lidahnya menempel dilangit mulutnya. Dalam waktu satu jam ia akan bebas"jawab Serena menarik selimutnya. Daphne hanya tertawa.

A/N: hei Author lagi niat bikin next Drarry dengan tema Mate..

Please choose :

1\. Lord!Smart!Dominat!harry x Sub!fem!draco (slightly Harry x Luna)

2\. Dominat!Draco x Sub!Fem harry


	6. Snake and Lion

Snake And Lion

Serena bersama Daphne dan Milicent menuju common room. Draco dan beberapa orang lainnya telah menunggu."Pagi Draco"sapa Serena.

"Pagi, Aku dengar malam pertamamu di asrama sangat luar biasa"kata Draco. Serena hanya ber-hmp ria. "Serena biar kukenalkan, Theodore Nott, Crabbe dan Goyle. "kata Draco. "Hi, "sapa Serena

"Ayo kita ke great hall, sarapan"kata Blaise.

Di Great Hall, para kepala asrama membagikan jadwal para siswa - siswi. Mata Serena fokus pada meja Gryffindor. Ia dan Ron telah bersahabat dari kecil, seperti ia dan Draco. Diantara anak - anak Weasley, Ron dan Ginnylah yang dekat dengannya. Serena benar - benar masih ingin berteman dengan Ron.

Draco Malfoy mengikuti pandangan Serena dan menghela nafas. "Serena ikut aku"kata Draco yang dibalas dengan "eh" oleh Serena yang bingung. Draco yang diikuti oleh Serena dan Blaise. "Oi Weasley"panggil Draco membuat Ron berbalik. "Ada apa ?"tanya Ron, dibelakang Ron tiga siswa asrama Gryffindor memandang mereka dengan pandangan was - was.

"Dengar baik - baik. Serena masih orang yang sama walaupun ia masuk asrama Gryffindor. Ia masih orang yang sama dengan Serena yang sering bermain di rumah kalian. Untuk Serena, aku bisa mentoleransi kalian"kata Draco. Ron mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Jika begitu Serena. Biar ku kenalkan Seamus Finnigan,Dean Thomas dan Neville Longbottom"kata Ron memperkenalkan teman asramanya.

"Kita masih berteman?"tanya Serena. Ron mengacak - acak rambut Serena. "Jezz Ren, kau sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri"kata Ron.

Anak - anak dari dua asrama itu pun berpisah karena mereka memiliki kelas yang berbeda. Ron memiliki kelas mantra sementara Serena memiliki kelas Herbologi.

Asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin memiliki kelas ramuan dan kelas sapu terbang bersama - sama. Menjadi suatu pemandangan unik. Saat dua Asrama yang memiliki sejarah yang paling tidak bisa akur, berjalan bersama menuju kelas selanjutnya.

"Aku penasaran ramuan apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini?"kata Serena.

"Ugh, apa saja yang penting proffesor Snape tidak terlalu galak di hari pertama"kata Ron.

"Ron kau sadar yang kau bicarakan itu ayahku. Ia memang tegas. Tapi untuk meraih predikat guru killer. I don't think so"balas Serena.

"Kau benar Serena"bantu Draco.

"Membela calon mertua"kata Daphne membuat yang lain tertawa.

Di Kelas ramuan, Begitu ayahnya memasuki ruangan. Ia sudah melempar beberapa pertanyaan untuk Seamus dan Longbottom. "Hmm mengecewakan, Miss Evan apa fungsi bezoar dan dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Guru ramuan itu.

"Bezoar adalah penawar segala jenis racun dan biasa ditemukan di perut kambing"jawab Serena. Severus Snape tersenyum tipis. "Lima puluh poin untuk Slytherin, sekarang baca petunjuk di papan dan mulai membuat ramuan"kata Severus.

Secara keseluruhan kelas ramuan hari itu berjalan hampir baik. Well, Minus Neville dan Seamus yang gagal membuat ramuan juga Essay mengenai Ramuan Draught living death sebanyak empat belas perkamen.

Makan siang hari ini, terbilang ramai. Serena memilih sandwich isi sosis dan jus labu. "Setalah ini kita kelas terbang dan Transfugrasi"kata Milicent.

"Ada pelajaran yang kau benci Evans?"tanya Theodore.

"Herbologi"jawab Serena.


	7. Halloween Disaster

Halloween Disaster

A/N: chapter bakalan dilihat dari sudut pandang Draco

Pewaris keluarga Malfoy memberikan tambahan gel rambut pada rambutnya yang pirang. Memandang dirinya dicermin untuk memastikan, sudah ia rapi seperti keluarga Malfoy. Walaupun keluarga Malfoy sepenuhnya sudah berbalik ke sihir terang. Ayahnya masih memiliki alergi pada keluarga Weasley. Bisa di pastikan ayahnya akan mengalami gagal jantung bila mengetahui anak semata wayangnya berteman dengan kelauarga yang mayoritas memiliki rambut merah tersebut.

Biasanya ia sudah menunggu Serena bersama Crabbe dan Goyle di common room Slytherin. Namun, sejak kemarin Serena memilih tidur di kediaman ayahnya di Hogwarts. Serena hanya bilang, bahwa ia masih ingin kewarasannya normal di banding di buat emosi oleh Nona Pansy Parkinson yang ternyata telah mendedikasikan dirinya untuk mengganggu Serena.

Draco menunggu Serena di Great Hall. Draco menyediakan tempat bagi sahabat dan tunangannya tersebut. "Pagi"sapa Serena riang. Gadis itu pun duduk disebelahnya.

"Miss Evans, kau bahagia sekali"kata Justin Flinch, senior sekaligus kapten Quinditch mereka. Ia juga yang memaksa Professor Snape untuk mengizinkan Serena masuk team Quindditch Slytherin sebagai Seeker.

Draco bisa melihat binar bahagia di kedua mata Serena. "Professor Mcgonagall memberikanku sapu Nimbus 2000"bisik Serena membuat Draco dan Justin terkejut.

"Rahasiakan ini Evans, kita akan memiliki element kejutan"kata Justin.

"Serius, Aku ingin masuk team juga"rengek Draco.

"Tahun depan Draco"balas Serena yang memberikan jus labu pada Draco.

Serena, Draco,Goyle dan Crabbe baru saja menyelesaikan kelas Tranfurgasi saat mereka melihat Ron menyindir Hermione, gadis kelahiran Muggle tersebut. Serena mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku konyol Ron. "Kalian pergilah duluan"kata Serena yang langsung mengejar Granger.

Sejak saat itu, seharian penuh itu Draco tidak melihat calon Lady Malfoy itu bahkan saat makan malam. Draco benar - benar ingin melancarkan kutukan pada Ron yang membuat Serena tidak bisa makan malam bersama dirinya,padahal hari ini halloween. Senyum Serena akan semakin lebar karena banyaknya pasokan cokelat disini.

Tiba - tiba saja pintu great hall terbuka, menunjukkan pria bersorban yang panik. "ADA TROLL DI RUANG BAWAH TANAH"teriak guru ilmu pertahanan pada ilmu hitam tersebut sebelum ia pingsan. Langsung saja kepanikan terjadi di Great Hall. Kepala sekolah meminta agar siswa dan siswi tenang ia juga meminta para prefek untuk mengawal siswa siswi asramanya masing - masing. Draco mengajak Crabbe dan Goyle untuk mencari Serena. Draco juga menyeret Ron. "Aku tahu aku salah"kata Ron.

Mereka menuju ruang toilet wanita. Seorang siswi Ravenclaw memberitahu mereka. Draco menatap horror troll didepannya. Pasalnya Serena berada di posisi punggung troll tersebut. "lakukan sesuatu"kata Serena. Hermione memberikan petunjuk pada Ron. Ron merapal mantra Wingardium Leviosa membuat Pemukul troll itu melayang dan jatuh di kepala troll hingga membuatnya pingsan.

Draco membantu Serena berdiri. "Apa yang terjadi disini?"tanya Minerva.

"Ini salahku, aku tidak enak badan professor dan Serena menemaniku. Kami baru akan kembali ke asrama ketika troll itu datang"jelas Hermione.

"50 poin untuk Gryffindor dan Slytherin untuk keberuntungan"kata Minerva.

"Serena kembali kekamarmu"kata Snape.

"Profesor, kaki anda"kata Serena. Draco pun mengantarkan Serena.


	8. Mirror Erised

Mirror Erised

A/n: Sebelum ke cerita kalo ada yang mau nanyain Soal AU ini silahkan.

Dua fakta tentang Serena Aileen Evans (Snape)

1\. Serena itu pecinta cokelat. Jadi kalau dia disuruh milih antara Cokelat dan Draco. Tentu saja ia akan milih cokelat

2\. Dia antara keluarga Weasley. Dia selalu nyaman bersama si kembar. Mungkin karena si kembar selalu membuatnya tertawa.

Serena mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Draco. Hari sudah semakin larut, tetapi gadis bermarga Evans itu tidak ingin tidur. Ia mengkhawatirkan ayahnya. "Sweety, sayang ada apa?"tanya lukisan ibunya. "Bukankah harusnya kau beristirahat setelah menghadapi Troll.

"Mom. Aku khawatir dengan ayah. Aku ingin menunggu ayah kembali"kata Serena.

"Ayahmu orang yang berani dan kuat. Istirahatlah"bujuk lukisan Lily.

"Maaf bu, tapi aku akan menunggu"kata Serena. Serena duduk di sofa sambil mengerjakan essay sejarah sihir. Ayahnya belum menunjukkan tanda - tanda kembali ke kediaman. Lama menunggu membuat Serena tertidur di sofa.

Severus Snape, memasuki kediamannya di Hogwarts mendapati Serena tengah tertidur di sofa dengan tugas essaynya.

"Sev"panggil Lily. "Kau terluka? Serena bilang kau terluka".

"Tidak apa - apa Lily"balas Severus.

"Serena khawatir . Ia menunggumu"kata Lily. Severus menggendong putrinya ke kamarnya. Ia memang terluka, menghadapi anjing berkepala tiga sekaligus menghadapi Quirell. Severus mencium kening putrinya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya,

Serena sudah mengenakan seragam Quindditch asrama Slytherin. Sapu terbang miliknya pun telah siap. Rambutnya ia sanggul agar tidak menggangu. "Gugup Evans?"tanya Justin. Serena hanya mengangguk. "Relax, tugas mu hanya menangkap Snitch oke sisanya kami yang urus"kata Justin.

Kepala Asrama Slytherin, Severus Snape duduk di podium guru. Ia menyaksikan pertandingan pertama putrinya. Ia begitu bangga akan putrinya yang menjadi Seeker termuda. Belum ada setengah permainan, Severus melihat sapu putrinya tidak terkontrol. Ia menoleh sedikit, Quirell sedang memantrai sapu Serena. Berani - beraninya. Severus pun balas merapal mantra. Untuk beberapa saat Serena berjuang agar tidak jatuh dari sapunya. Severus langsung berdiri ketika menyadari jubahnya terbakar. Ketika ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke lapangan, Putrinya telah terjatuh ke tanah. Dari gelagatnya, Serena akan muntah namun, gadis itu malah menangkap Snitch.

Senyum kebahagiaan tanpa beban terpancar dari wajah Serena. Severus pun tersenyum sedikit. 'aku harus mengurus Quirel' pikir guru ramuan tersebut sebelum meninggalkan lapangan.

Malam itu asrama Slytherin mengadakan pesta kemenangan. Serena duduk diapit Daphne dan Milicent. Justin memberikan Serena Cokelat kodok untuk satu semester yang langsung di terima oleh Serena sambil memancarkan binar - binar cinta pada kapten Quindditch tersebut.

"Kalau ada yang mau mendekati Evans, harap memiliki stock nyawa dan stock Cokelat"Goda Daphne yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Milicent. Serena hanya menepuk pundak Daphne pelan. Draco hanya bisa mendengus. Ia tahu betul kecintaan Serena pada cokelat.

"Aku kembali ke kamar"kata Serena.

"Yah apa kau tidak bisa tidur di asrama?"tanya Daphne kecewa.

"Nope, aku masih ingin waras. Daphne"jawab Serena.

Mata Serena sudah benar - benar lelah saat ia kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin karena itu ia tersesat di kastil Hogwarts ini. Kakinya membawa Serena ke sebuah kamar asing. Hanya ada cermin besar di ruangan itu. Perlahan Serena mendekati cermin itu. Ia melihat dirinya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Sebuah keluarga utuh yang selalu ia impikan.

Serena akui ia iri dengan keluarga Malfoy yang utuh. "Quirel, aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan. Jangan Sentuh putriku"ancam Snape. Serena bisa mendengar suara ayahnya. Ia pun segera mengintip dari balik pintu.

"A..pa ma..ksud..mu Se..ve..rus?"tanya Guru pertahanan sihir pada ilmu hitam dengan tergagp. Serena segera menyentuh bekas lukanya. Bekas luka berbentuk halilintar tersebut selalu sakit bila ia berdekatan dengan guru bersorban ungu itu.

"Serena apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Severus tak percaya.

"Aku tersesat. Ayah cermin apa itu?"kata Serena.

"Cermin Erised. Dengar cermin itu menunjukkan hal terpendam dari hati manusia. Besok cermin itu akan dipindah. Dan Serena mulai besok sehabis kelas kau langsung kembali ke kamarmu tidak boleh kemana - mana selama dua minggu"kata Severus tegas. Serena mengangguk pasrah ia sudah terlalu lelah. Kedua tangannya terangkat pertanda ia minta digendong. Severus pun menggendong Serena yang langsung terlelap.


	9. Ceberus dan batu bertuah

Cerberus dan Batu bertuah

Sejak kejadian troll, Hermione Granger selalu bisa ditemukan disekitar Serena. Kehadiran Miss Granger di sekitar Serena pada awalnya sedikit mengalami masalah dengan anak - anak Slytherin mengenai masalah darah. Namun, Hermione sendiri membuktikan bahwa sihir tidak tergantung pada darah.

Setelah tanpa sengaja, di satu malam Serena,Ron,Draco dan Hermione memasuki koridor terlarang demi menghindar dari membuat mereka bertemu dengan anjing berkepala tiga.

"Apa yang dilakukan mahluk itu disekolah?"protes Ron.

"Menjaga sesuatu"jawab Hermione "apa kalian tidak lihat ada pintu kayu di kakinya".

"Aku hanya berkonsentrasi dengan kepalanya"jawab Draco.

"Selamat malam, Aku dan Draco ada kencan besok jadi aku ingin tidur cepat"kata Serena. Mereka berempat pun berpisah menuju asrama masing - masing. "Besok kita ada kencan?"tanya Draco bingung.

"Hagrid mengundangku minum teh, dia menyuruhku membawa teman"jawab Serena. Draco tersenyum. "Kau tidak tidur di ruang pribadi ayahmu?"tanya Draco.

"Untuk malam ini, Aku akan tidur diasrama"jawab Serena. Sesampainya mereka di Common room Slytherin. Mereka mengucapkan selamat malam satu sama lain.

Keesokan harinya, Serena dan Draco mengunjungi pondok Hagrid dengan Zabini dan Daphne mengikuti mereka di belakang. "Ah Sena"sapa Hagrid mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Namaku Serena, Hagrid"kata Serena.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan kalian sesuatu"kata Hagrid. Hagrid menunjukan telur naga yang sedang menetas. "Itu naga ?"kata Daphne.

"Mereka berbahaya "tambah Zabini.

"Tidak mereka mahluk lucu"jawab Hagrid.

"Lucu? Definisi lucu menurutmu dan kami sangat berbeda"kata Draco.

"Hagrid kenapa ada Cerberus di kastil?"tanya Serena.

"Cerberus?"balas Hagrid bingung.

"Anjing kepala tiga" jawab Draco.

"Maksudmu Fluffy, Dumbledore meminta mereka menjaga sesuatu"balas Hagrid.

"Mereka memiliki nama?"kata Zabini bergidik ngeri.

"Manjaga apa?"tanya Serena.

"Itu urusan kepala sekolah dan tuan Flamel."jawab Hagrid.

Serena hanya terdiam. "Hagrid, kau tahu aku harus memberitahu ayahku mengenai naga itu. Dengar bagaimana bila aku menghubungi Charlie Weasley? Naga kecil itu akan memiliki teman"tawar Serena. Hagrid hanya mengangguk. Mereka berempat berpamitan.

"Flamel? Mungkinkah Nicholas Flamel? Aku akan mengajak Granger mencari tahu tentangnya"kata Daphne yang meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Aku akan menemui ayahku, Mau ikut?"ajak Serena. Draco mengangguk. "Baiklah aku tidak ada kerjaan"jawab Zabini. Tak lama berselang Crabbe dan Goyle pun bergabung. Serena memasuki ruang ramuan. "Ah kau bersama teman - temanmu"kata Lily dalam lukisan.

"Mom"kata Serena pelan.

"Serena itu ibu? Beliau sangat cantik"kata Blaise Zabini.

"Terima kasih dan terima kasih telah berteman dengan putriku"kata Lily sambil tertawa.

" "sapa Goyle.

"Ah sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu"kata Lily. Serena hanya tersenyum. "Mom. Ayah ada?"tanya Serena.

"ia akan keluar sebentar lagi"jawab ibunya. Benar saja. Ahli ramuan itu keluar menemui putrinya dan anak - anak asramanya. "Ada apa ini?"tanya Severus Snape bingung. "Er Proffesor"kata Draco memulai pembicaraan.

"Hagrid memiliki naga di pondoknya. Bayi naga"kata Serena. Snape berpikir sejenak. "Ayah. Aku akan mengirim surat pada Charlie Weasley"kata Serena.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kabarkan ini ke kepala sekolah"kata Snape.

Time skip.

Saat makan malam, Daphne sudah kembali dan mengatakan bahwa Nicholas Flamel pencipta batu bertuah. "Batu bertuah memiliki kegunaan salah satunya memberikan kehidupan abadi"kata Blaise.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?"tanya Ron dan Hermione yang menghampiri meja Slytherin. "Silahkan"jawab Draco. Ron dan Hermione pun duduk bersama mereka. Serena tersenyum. "Pertanyaannya siapa yang ingin hidup abadi?"tanya Serena.

"Seseorang yang takut mati"kata Goyle.

"Seseorang yang berkuasa?"kata Daphne ikut memberikan pilihan.

"Seseorang yang ingin kembali berkuasa"balas Ron dengan mulut terisi makanan.

"Itu menjijikan"tegur Harmione.

"Kau-tahu-siapa"tebak Serena. Draco mengernyitkan dahi. "Professor Dumbledore pernah berkata kau - tahu -siapa akan kembali. Bagaimana selama ini ia berada di keadaan hidup dan mati?"kata Serena menebak.

"Keadaan diantara hidup dan mati? Seperti apa?"tanya Crabbe. "Hidup tapi tidak benar - benar hidup. Meminjam sesuatu untuk bertahan hidup seperti parasit"jelas Harmione.

Draco menuangkan jus labu untuk dirinya dan Serena sebelum berkata. "Kalau benar, pengeran kegelapan mengincar batu bertuah. Tinggal hitungan waktu sebelum ia mendapatkannya"kata Draco.

"Kepala sekolah pasti memasang perangkap"balas Hermione.

"Perangkap bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu setahun Granger"kata Zabini. Diluar Aula besar mereka masih membicarakannya. Dari ujung matanya, Serena menangkap guru pertahanan ilmu hitam sedang memasuki koridor terlarang. "Apa yang Quirell lakukan disana?"kata Ron.

"Pergilah beritahu ayah aku mengenai Quirell. Aku dan Ron akan berada disini"kata Serena. Draco melihat Serena. "Baik. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah"kata Draco. Serena hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi kiri Draco.

Draco POV

Draco menyentuh pipi kirinya. Sebelum Blaise menyadarkannya . Ia melihat Serena bersama Weasley dan Granger menuju koridor terlarang. "Malfoy, Ada yang harus kita lakukan"kata Blaise Zabini.

Draco setengah berlari menghampiri kepala asrama mereka sekaligus ayah dari Serena Lily Evans tersebut. Draco dan Blaise menceritakan kejadian tersebut membuat guru ramuan yang khawatir itu menghubungi kepala sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian, Kepala sekolah, Minerva McGonagall dan Severus Snape menuju koridor terlarang. Draco menunggu selama satu jam. Harmione Granger dan Ron Weasley dibantu kepala asrama mereka menuju hospital wings.

Serena yang tak sadarkan diri digendong oleh Proffesor Snape. Kepala sekolah meminta Draco dan Blaise untuk kembali ke asrama mereka.

Keesokan harinya, Draco,Blaise,Daphne dan Neville mengunjungi teman - temanya. Kedatangan mereka bertepatan dengan kepergian kepala sekolah. "Serena, sudah kubilang jangan gegabah. Lain kali kalau kau akan melakukan hal berbahaya aku ikut"omel Draco. Serena hanya tersenyum.

"Evans ceritakan semuanya"kata Blaise. Serena pun menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

Di akhir tahun unggul tipis denga Gryffindor. "Kirimkan surat untukku"Pinta Serena.

"Pastinya, Aku akan mengunjungi Malfoy Manor. Pastikan kau ada disana Serena "kata Daphne.

"Pesta Ulang tahun Serena di Malfoy Manor"kata Malfoy.

"Yaa Draco"protest Serena. Ron,Hermione,Seamus, kembar Weasley,Neville dan Dean menghampiri mereka. "Kalian tidak buruk. Terlepas dari keluarga kalian. Kami ingin berteman dengan kalian"kata Ron Bijak.

"Baru kali ini"

"Ronniekinkis kami bijak"kata Fred.

Mereka pun menaiki Hogwarts ekpress.

A/n: Tahun pertama selesai… okay..


	10. Birthday Party

Birthday Party

A/N: hei … udah memasuki tahun kedua. Author nerbit dua story harry potter

1\. I won't say I am in love : Fem!harry x draco .. mention

2\. A veela Soulmate : Vampire!harry x veela!fem!draco

Serena mengepang rambut hitamnya dan memberikan jepit rambut perak peninggalan ibunya. Serena mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan benang perak yang menyerupai sayap. Tak lupa ia memakai sepatu flat hitam pemberian bibi Narcissa.

Serena kembali memandang dirinya di cermin. "Rena kau sudah siap nak? Naga kecilmu sudah menjemput"kata ayahnya.

"Aku segera keluar ayah"balas Serena.

Kalau bukan permintaan Draco yang didukung oleh bibi Narcissa plus lukisan ibunya untuk mengadakan acara pesta ulang tahun Serena di Malfoy Manor, Serena lebih memilih tidak merayakan sama sekali. Awalnya Serena hendak menolak, tapi gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Draco apalagi dengan tatapan anak anjing terbuang itu. Entah mengapa Draco selalu senang mengabulkan,mengurus, dan memenuhi permintaannya.

"Lebih baik aku keluar sekarang sebelum,naga kecilnya mengamuk"kata Serena pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya,ada empat pasang melihatnya. Ayahnya, Paman Lucius,Professor McGonagall dan Draco memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ehem, kau beruntung Severus. Serena belum memasuki masa pubernya"kata Minerva. Severus hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti Serena putri kecilnya tiba - tiba saja membawa laki - laki pulang dan mengenalkan kekasihnya. Sampai kapan pun, Severus Snape tidak siap.

"Kau cantik,Evans"puji Draco.

"Oh My, Kau juga tampan Malfoy Junior"balas Serena sambil tertawa.

"Lebih baik, Kita kembali ke manor. Narcissa sudah menunggu"kata Lucius.

"Aku akan berangkat lebih dulu"kata Severus memasuki perapian. Serena dan Draco menyusul diikuti oleh Lucius dan Minerva.

Narcissa membantu Serena membersihkan bubuk Floo. "Kau sangat cantik sayang"kata Narcissa.

"Anda benar Nyonya Malfoy"kata Theodore Nott tiba - tiba.

"Nott"kata Draco singkat

"Malfoy. Miss Evans hadiah untukmu"kata Theo sembari memberikan kotak biru yang dihiasi pita berwarna putih,"Selamat ulang tahun".

"Terima kasih"balas Serena membuat wajah Draco tertekuk. Serena hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia meminta Draco untuk menemaninya jalan - jalan.

"Kenapa tidak membalas suratku?"tanya Draco begitu mereka berada di balkon.

"Musim panas ini aku tidak menerima satu surat pun bahkan darimu. Padahal aku mengirimu surat"jawab Serena.

"Aku mengirimkan mu surat"bela Draco. Serena menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, Seorang peri rumah menahan suratku dan yang lain. Ia memintaku untuk tidak kembali ke Hogwarts"jelas Serena.

"Benarkah itu"kata Daphne tiba - tiba. Serena pun memeluk teman baiknya itu. "Selamat ulang tahun Ren"ucap Daphne. Serena pun melihat Blaise dibelakang Daphne. Blaise menyerahkan hadiah dari Daphne dan dan Goyle pun memberikan hadiah mereka masing - masing. Keluarga Weasley memberikan hadiah mereka tadi pagi.

"Ngomong - ngomong, kalian sudah menerima surat dari Hogwarts?"tanya Blaise Zabini yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Serena mengangguk mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, "Hah Maksudmu buku pelajaran ilmu hitam dari Mr Lockhart yang terkenal itu"kata Daphne.

"Tukang Narsis, Aku tidak percaya ia mengalami semua hal itu"jawab Serena yang memang bukan penggemar berat Gildroy Lockhart. Baik Draco dan Blaise hanya mendengus.

"Tujuh buku karangan Lockhart. Apa guru pertahanan sihir kita yang baru penggemar beratnya?"kata Goyle.

"Lebih baik penggemar jangan sampai Lockhartnya sendiri"jawab Draco.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke pesta. Kau hutang berdansa denganku Draco"kata Serena yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Draco mengangguk dan mengajak Serena ke Aula.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black memandang Draco dan Serena yang tengah berdansa dengan gemas. Berkali - kali Nyonya Malfoy mencubit lengan suaminya dengan gemas sambil mengatakan tuan dan nyonya Malfoy masa depan,sementara Lucius hanya bisa meringis ngilu pasalnya kuku - kuku istrinya panjang dan tajam.

Ahli ramuan AKA Severus Snape hanya bisa memandang putrinya dengan tatapan sendu. 'Ah andai Lily ada disini' pikir Severus. Severus hanya bisa berharap, Serena akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik dan sehat.

Serena membiarkan Draco membimbingnya berdansa. "Jadi kapan kita ke diagon alley?"tanya Serena disela - sela waktu berdansa mereka.

"Ayahku yang akan mengantarkanku besok"jawab Draco.

"Aku akan diantar oleh bibi Minerva dan sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut Hogwarts Express. Ayah meminta ku membuat ramuan"balas Serena.

"Kita bertemu di kastil. Tahun ini apa kau akan tidur di asramamu?"tanya Draco.

"Ya. Selama Pansy tidak mencari masalah"jawab Serena. Draco tersenyum mengerti. "Kau lelah?"tanya pemilik bola mata berwarna abu - abu itu. Serena hanya mengangguk. Draco mengantarkan Serena ke meja dimana Daphne dan Milicent berada.

"Hai ladies"sapa Draco. "Aku ambilkan kau minuman". Serena mengangguk. "Okay the future Mrs Malfoy. Ada yang kau inginkan ceritakan pada kami?"tanya Milicent dengan seringainya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"tanya Serena.


	11. Year Two

Year two

Serena memandang tumpukan hadiah yang telah dibuka dengan lelah. Orang - orang terdekatnya memberikan ucapan selamat. Hermione memberikan satu set produk kesehatan gigi dari kedua orang tuanya mengingat bagaimana Serena maniak cokelat. Keluarga Weasley membuatkanya pie labu kesukaannya. Ayahnya memberikan buku mengenai ramuan tingkat lanjut.

Theodore Nott memberikan cokelat kodok satu lusin. Daphne dan Blaise memberikan pita berwarna hijau perak. Goyle memberikan miniatur firebolt sedangkan Crabbe memberikan miniatur snitch. Ibu baptisnya, Minerva memberikan Buku panduan Transfugrasi sedangkan Lupin memberikan 1001 buku mantra pertahanan pada ilmu hitam. Kakek Dumbledore memberikannya sekotak permen lemon drop. Milicent Bluestrode tentu saja memberikannya sekotak peralatan make up yang langsung disita ayahnya dengan catatan baru dikembalikan saat usianya lima belas tahun.

Yang mengejutkan Serena adalah hadiah dari Draco Malfoy, sebuah sikat rambut. Yang membuat Serena terkejut bukanlah sikat rambut itu tapi eksperesi orang - orang sekitarnya. Serena baru mengetahui bahwa sikat rambut adalah hadiah pertama dalam Courtship. Dalam budaya pureblood hanya keluarga,tunangan dan suami yang bisa menyisir rambut seorang gadis penyihir. Hadiah dari Draco tentu saja menjadi momok bagi ahli ramuan tersebut. Ia tentu saja tidak setuju jika Serena berpacaran dalam usianya yang masih dua belas. Minimal tujuh belas tahun baru ia merestui.

"Serena istirahatlah, kau besok masih harus ke Diagon Alley bukan" titah Remus Lupin.

"Good Night" salam Serena sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Balasan dari salam tersebut terdengar dari bibir orang dewasa di ruangan tersebut.

Keesokan harinya,

Remus Lupin mengantarkannya ke diagon alley sementara ayahnya dan Minerva ke Hogwarts. Remus dan Serena menuju flourish dan bolt. Toko buku sihir penuh pasalnya Gilderoy Lockhart mengadakan jumpa fans disana. "Bisakah kita mendapatkan buku tanpa tanda tangan?"tanya Serena memandang Lupin.

"Tentu saja bisa"kata Lupin sedangkan Serena menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua, ia sudah mendapati Draco yang tengah asik melihat jumpa fans di lantai satu. "Hei,"sapa Serena yang sebenarnya entah mengapa sangat membenci rambut Draco jika ia memakai Gel.

"Si Lockhart, benar - benar narsis"komentar Draco yang mempersilahkan Serena berdiri disebelahnya. Serena hanya tertawa,. Draco dan Serena melihat semuanya dari atas termasuk saat Theodore Nott dan ayahnya bertengkar dengan Mr. Weasley.

"Kalian berdua berhati - hatilah pada keluarga Nott"kata Lucius dibelakang mereka. "Tuan Malfoy"sapa Serena.

"Kenapa ayah bilang begitu?"tanya Draco.

"Senior Nott adalah pelahap maut dan termasuk salah satu orang dalam pangeran kegelapan. "kata Lucius.

"Tahun ini kalian berdua benar - benar harus waspada"sambung Remus Lupin yang membawa buku - buku milik Serena.

"Lupin"kata Lucius Malfoy

"Malfoy"balas Remus.


	12. The Art of Courting

The Art of Courting

Serena sudah berada di Hogwarts. Ia dijemput ayahnya dengan jaringan Floo. Serena segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam Slytherin. Ia juga menyanggul rambutnya.

Draco Malfoy mengirimkan sikat rambut sebagai tanda ia serius melakukan Courting. Karena itu Serena tidak semestinya mengerai rambutnya. Sebenarnya menurut ajaran kuno, para wanita diharuskan menyanggul rambutnya karena yang dapat menyentuh dan melihat saat rambut mereka tergerai adalah ayah, keluarga dan tunangan dari wanita tersebut. Jika Draco memutuskan melakukan cara courting kuno tentu saja Serena mengimbanginya.

Serena duduk di meja Slytherin lebih awal bersama guru - guru yang juga sudah bersiap. Prof Dumbledore mengedipkan matanya. Tak lama berselang, para siswa - siswi dari tahun ajaran kedua dan ke tujuh pun berkumpul Daphne duduk disebelah Serena dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Rambutmu disanggul Prince"Theodore Nott yang sudah duduk disebelah kanan Daphne. "Kau bisa memanggilku Snape atau Evans kau tahu. Prince marga nenekku"kata Serena.

"Well aku memanggilmu Prince karena kau masih keturunan pureblood. Aku kagum padamu Prince. Kau benar - benar memperbaiki status darah keturunanmu dengan mengincar Malfoy"kata Theodore.

"Jaga Bicaramu Nott"kata Daphne memperingatkan.

"Apa Maumu Nott? Jangan cari masalah diawal"tegur Malfoy yang sudah duduk disisi lain Serena. Tangan kanan Serena menahan tongkat Malfoy dibawah meja. "Well jika Nona muda Prince ini mengincar pureblood kau bisa memilihku. Aku juga Pureblood"kata Theodore dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Bahkan jika didunia ini hanya ada kamu dan cumi - cumi raksasa danau memilih berkencan dengan cumi - cumi daripada dengamu"tolak Serena mentah - mentah sebelum memperhatikan topi seleksi. Draco pun tersenyum tipis.

Draco, Serena dan Blaise nyaris berteriak saat Dumbledore memperkenalkan guru pertahanan ilmu hitam yang baru. "Aku akan meminta ayahku mengajariku saja kalau gurunya Lockhart"kata Serena.

"Ayolah beri dia kesempatan"bujuk Milicent.

"Jika dia parah aku akan memberitahu ayahku mengenai ini"kata Draco.

Makan malam di Aula besar sangat menyenangkan. Serena dan Ginny saling melempar senyuman walaupun meja mereka berbeda. "Aku tak sabar menunggu Quindditch tahun ini"kata Marcus.

"Kau ingin mengalahkan Wood"kata Blaise.

"Tentu saja. Kita punya Seeker muda dalam sejarah"balas Marcus bangga.

"Kapan Tryoutnya?"tanya Draco "Aku ingin ikut"

"Aku belum memikirkannya tapi kau akan tahu"jawab Marcus yang sudah memasukkan potongan daging bebek ke mulutnya.

"Posisi apa yang kau incar?"tanya Serena.

"Tadinya aku berniat mengincar posisi Seeker, tapi Chaser juga tidak buruk "jawab Draco. Serena hanya tersenyum lebar dan kembali pada kue cokelatnya.

"Serena, Kau akan tidur diasrama'kan?" tanya pun pura - pura berpikir sebentar. "Hmm bagaimana ya?"goda Serena.

"Tidur di Asrama Evans"kata Milicent.

"Tentu saja"jawab Serena "Aku akan tinggal di asrama tahaun ini. "

Membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa geli.

Keesokan harinya,

Serena,Blaise,Daphne,Draco,Crabbe,Goyle dan Milicent sarapan bersama di Aula besar. Para kepala asrama membagikan jadwal kelas mereka. "Merlin, Pelajaran pertama dengan Lockhart"gerutu Blaise.

"Prof Lockhart tidak seburuk itu"kata Hermione yang bersama Ron dan Lavender menghampiri meja Slytherin. "Hermione penggemar Lockhart"kata Ron.

"Dia bisa membagikan ilmunya pada kita Ron"balas Hermione.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak yakin "kata Daphne.

Tiba - tiba saja kembar Weasley menghampiri meja mereka. "Dengar, diantara kalian ada yang bisa mantera pembeku?"tanya Fred

"Hampir kami semua disini bisa"jawab Blaise.

"Bagus, Karena "

"Kalian akan membutuhkannya"

"Dikelas Lockhart"

"Dia sangat parah".Dengan itu pasangan kembar itu pun meninggalkan meja Slytherin.

"Haruskah aku merasa khawatir"kata Serena.

"Lebih baik kita kelas sekarang"ajak Draco.

"Boleh kami bergabung?"tanya Hermione. Daphne mengangguk.


	13. The Worst Teacher Ever

The Worst teacher ever

Resmi sudah pelajaran pertahanan ilmu hitam adalah pelajaran paling dihindari tahun ini oleh Serena dan Draco. Sebenarnya pelajaran itu pelajaran yang diminati oleh Serena namun karena gurunya sangat sangat tidak berguna dalam mengajar. Serena akan meminta ayahnya untuk mengajarinya. Kelas Lockhart sebagaimana diduga tak berguna.

Dimulai dari Lockhart, memberi mereka quiz yang berhubungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Seperti apa warna favoritenya dan apa impiannya. Benar - benar membuat Serena,Draco dan Blaise ingin muntah. Blaise menjawab warna kesukaan Lockhart adalah merah membara sementara impian Lockhart adalah menjadi penari balet profesional dijawab oleh Draco. Membuat Serena,Ron dan Daphne mati - matian menahan tawa. Tak hanya itu, Lockhart pun melepaskan Pixie Corn dan menyebabkan huru - hara ah bukan kehancuran. Membuat Neville berakhir di atas lampu. Kalau bukan pemikiran cepat dari Hermione merapal mantra beku dan kerja sama antara Ron,Crabbe dan Goyle dalam menurunkan Neville. Pandenioum merupakan gambaran yang tepat.

"Untung seusai makan siang ada latihan Quindditch"kata Serena dan Draco mengangguk lemas. "Jangan khawatir. Buktikan kau bisa"kata Serena. Serena sudah mengetahui bahwa ayah Draco membelikan sapu nimbus 2001 untuk seluruh team agar Draco bisa mengisi posisi Chaser.

Kilatan cahaya terlihat jelas didepan Serena hingga matanya terpejam. "Hai Serena Potter. Aku Colin Crevey. Boleh aku minta fotomu dan tanda tanganmu."kata Siswa Gryffindor kelas satu.

"Eh?"respon Serena masih kaget.

"Kau ingin foto bertanda tangan?"kata Blaise kaget.

"Kau membagikan foto bertanda tangan Potter"suara Lockhart tiba - tiba membahana. "Begini saja bagaimana kalau aku berfoto bersamamu dan kita bisa menandatangani bersama - sama"kata Lockhart yang langsung di sambut bahagia oleh Colin. Serena membuat wajah tak ikhlas.

"Sedikit saran Potter jangan sembarangan membagikan foto bertanda tangan atau orang - orang akan besar kepala"kata Lockhart berlalu.

"Aku benci aku terkenal "desis Serena.

"Aku tahu. Lebih baik kita makan siang dan bersiap untuk latihan kata Draco.

Timeskip.

Ketika seluruh tim berkumpul, Marcus memberikan pengarahan tentang latihan hari ini. Team Gryffindor pun mengenakan seragam Quindditch mereka. "Ini jadwal latihan kami"seru Woods.

"Kami harus mencoba Chaser baru kami. Professor sudah memberikan izin"kata Marcus memberikan memo.

"Kalian memiliki chaser baru?"tanya Woods lagi.

"Ya. Draco Malfoy Seeker baru kami"jawab Marcus.

"Er, bagaimana bila kita membagi lapangan"usul Serena.

"Akan ada banyak yang perlu kita kompromikan, seperti tidak menggunakan Bludger"kata Angelina. Marcus dan Woods pun membahas peraturan ketika Kepala asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor datang.

"Aku tidak tahu hari ini Slytherin juga ada latihan"kata Minerva.

"Tenang saja Professor. Serena mengusulkan untuk latihan bersama"jelas Ron. Guru ramuan tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi memberikan poin pada seluruh team karena menampilkan inter-house cooperating dan tentu saja extra poin tambahan untuk Serena dari Minerva.


	14. Heir Of Slytherin

Heir Of Slytherin

A/N: author kembali lagi di story ini. Author lagi gak ada di indonesia jadi agak kesulitan karena buku harry potter author ada di indo dan untungnya author di ajak ke toko buku besar disini dan menemukan buku harry potter ke 2,3,4 versi inggris tentu saja.

Tahun kedua secara resmi sangat menyebalkan bagi Serena. Betapa tidak, ayahnya AKA kepala asrama Slytherin menyampaikan pesan bahwa professor Lockhart menginginkan bantuannya untuk mendatangani surat penggemarnya. Serena bahkan benci menjadi terkenal. Ia benci karena ada orang gila yang membunuh ibunya dan membuatnya menjadi terkenal.

Serena memandang nanar pada Draco dan Daphne. "Bunuh aku sekarang"kata Serena membuat Daphne memutar bola matanya. "Kau akan selamat melewati waktu bersama professor idiot itu"kata Daphne. Serena beralih memandang Draco. "Tolong"kata Serena memelas.

"Aku akan menemanimu"jawab Draco.

Menunggu jam delapan malam adalah hal yang menyiksa. Di sisi lain moment apa yang ia miliki dengan Lockhart, Serena ingin cepat selesai.

Blaise hanya bisa nyengir begitu ia melihat Serena menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat."Tidak sabar menghabiskan waktu bersama Lockhart?"goda Blaise.

"Ugh… hanya ingin surat untuk penggemar atau apa pun itu cepat selesai"balas Serena.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku,Vince dan Greg akan menunggumu. Tidak baik gadis berjalan di kastil malam - malam."kata Draco.

Sesi bersama Lockhart luar biasa membosankan dan membuat lengan Serena pegal. Awalnya Lockhart mempertanyakan keberadaan Draco dan yang lain - lain, dengan menggunakan ayahnya sebagai dalih, Lockhart pun mengerti. Beberapa kali Serena, mendengar suara aneh yang ternyata tak di dengar oleh Lockhart maupun Draco.

Serena bersama Draco serta Vince dan Greg, kembali ke asrama ketika Serena mendengar sebuah suara. Serena menghentikan langkah Draco. "Stt kalian dengar itu"kata Serena. Vince dan Greg mengelengkan kepala mereka. "Aku tidak mendengar apa - apa Serena"kata Draco namun rasa penasaran Serena membuatnya mengikuti arah suara tersebut hanya untuk mendapati genangan air dan , kucing milik Argus Filch sudah membeku serta tulisan dengan darah atau apa pun yang jelas berwarna merah berbunyi

Kamar Rahasia telah terbuka

Musuh sang pewaris

Waspadalah

Apesnya, berada di tempat itu menuduh mereka membunuh kucingnya ditambah para siswa yang mulai berdatangan termasuk Ron dan Hermione.

"Aku yakin anak - anak ini yang melakukannya. Mereka membunuh "Tuduh Tuan Filch.

"Argus"kata Dumbledore pelan namun tegas. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall,Professor Snape serta Lockhart berada ditempat kejadian. Serena menarik nafas lega saat ayahnya berada disana. "Kepala sekolah anak - anak ini membunuh "tuduh Tuan Filch.

"Kami tidak melakukannya, Kami hanya berjalan menuju asrama kami"sangkal Draco.

"Argus!"kata Dumbledore tegas," tidak mati hanya membeku". Professor Snape berdiri dibelakang anak - anak asramanya.

"Mandrake milik Professor Sprout akan tumbuh dewasa, aku yakin Professor Snape bisa membuat ramuan penawarnya"kata Minerva.

"Aku bisa membuat ramuannya kepala sekolah, aku bahkan bisa membuatnya sambil tidur"ujar Lockhart. Pernyataan Lockhart itu tentu saja membuat Serena serta Draco tak percaya, merasa ajaib dengan guru pertahanan ilmu sihir hitam itu atau merasa urat malu tukang narsis itu sudah putus.

"Maaf tapi aku master ramuan disekolah kalau kau lupa Lockhart"kata Snape dingin sementara Draco dan Serena menyeringai.

"Para prefek, antarkan para siswa maupun siswi kembali ke asrama mereka"kata Dumbledore.

Seusai para siswa maupun siswi telah menuju asrama masing - masing, Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu menanyakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya pada Serena dan yang lain. Serena tentu saja menjawab dengan jujur minus fakta bahwa ia mendengar suara yang tak di dengar orang lain.

Professor Snape mengantarkan anak - anak asramanya kembali ke asrama Slytherin. "Ayah"panggil Serena.

"Jangan khawatir Serena"kata Severus.

"Bukan itu,"balas Serena.

"Paman Sev, Serena mendengar suara yang tak bisa kami dengar"kata Draco.

"Suara?"kata Severus, Serena mengangguk. Master ramuan itu terdiam sebelum memerintahkan mereka untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya, Ron dan Harmione menghampiri meja Slytherin. "Malam tak menyenangkan"kata Ron membuat Serena menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kalian tahu tentang kamar rahasia?"tanya Serena. Draco meletakkan sandwich favorite Serena ke piring di depan gadis itu. "Itu mitos kuno"jawab Draco.

"Betul, sebagian keluarga yang masuk ke asrama Slytherin tahu ini"sambung Daphne.

"Mitos?"kata Serena tertarik.

"Yang aku dengar itu peninggalan Salazar Slytherin"kata Hermione. Daphne mengangguk. "Menurut mitos, kamar rahasia itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh pewaris Slytherin dan konon ruangan itu menyimpan monster yang bisa memusnahkan penyihir kelahiran muggle."Jelas Draco.

"Tentu saja itu hanya mitos"sambung Daphne.

"Aku akan mencari tahu lebih banyak"kata Hermione dan Ron yang memutuskan untuk sarapan di meja Slytherin. Pemandangan itu tak lazim bagi dua asrama yang selalu berselisih tapi pagi itu antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak ada perselisihan sama sekali.

Serena yang selalu ditemani oleh Draco, Terkadang bersama Blaise dan Daphne, menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa. Secara pribadi, ayahnya juga memberikan pelajaran DADA untuk Serena,Draco,Blaise dan Ron.


	15. Rough Bludger

Rough Bludger

A/N: Kritik dan saran Hina hargai kok, selama masih menggunakan bahasa sopan. Buat tiap chapter kalau ada ngerasa nggantung, itu emang hina sengaja. Tapi makasih banget buat masukkannya..

"Experlliamus", mantra yang dirapalkan oleh Serena sukses mengenai Ron, membuat tongkat sihir milik ron terlepas dari tangan pemuda itu. "Aku hanya mengalah Serena"kata Ron.

"Tentu Ron"balas Serena.

Draco dan Blaise pun berpasangan mencoba mantra pelucutan senjata itu. Ya, Serena,Ron,Draco dan Blaise tengah belajar ilmu pertahanan di bawah pengawasan Professor Snape yang merasa guru ilmu pertahanan hitam mereka tidak berguna.

"Cukup untuk hari ini. perbaiki refleksmu, Serena terus berlatih jangan besar kepala, Begitu juga dengan kalian, dan "kata Guru ahli ramuan tersebut.

Mereka berempat pun meninggalkan kelas Ramuan tersebut, namun sebelum itu mereka meletakkan kembali meja dan botol - botol ramuan. " Setidaknya tahun ini, kita bisa belajar sesuatu."kata Blaise. Draco mengangguk setuju. "Aku ingin belajar mantra gelitik"seru Serena.

"Kita bisa mempelajari seusai pertandingan besok"kata Draco.

"Dengan pengawasan, tentu saja"balas Blaise.

"Bisa kita minta tolong senior kita"sambung Ron. "Aku tahu, Fred dan George akan membantu"

Ron pun kembali ke meja asramanya begitu mereka tiba di aula besar. "Kalian darimana?"Tanya Daphne.

"Kelas tambahan"jawab Blaise yang memindahkan makanan didepannya ke piringnya.

Time skip

Baik Serena maupun Draco sudah memakai seragam Quindditch mereka masing - masing. "Nervous?"tanya Serena mengingat ini adalah pertandingan pertama Draco. Tuan muda itu hanya menyeringai. "Oh please Love. Kata itu tidak ada di dalam kamusku"jawab Draco penuh percaya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat pewaris Malfoy tersebut.

Kedua kapten, Oliver Wood dan Marcus Flint saling berhadapan. Para pemain sudah menaiki sapunya masing - masing. "Good Luck little sister"kata Fred dan George bersamaan.

Begitu pluit berbunyi, biasanya Serena akan menyaksikan kedua team mencetak score, selagi menunggu snitch. Kali ini Serena terbang menghindari Bludger yang tampaknya sudah dimantrai untuk mengejarnya. Serena tampak kewalahan setelah sekian kalinya ia berhasil menghindari Bludger yang nyaris menghantam bahunya.

Beater Slytherin yang membantu Serena pun tampak kewalahan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Draco untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi dan segera terbang dekat Serena. Fred dan George pun membantu. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mencari snitch"seru Serena. Fred dan George pun menyebar tapi tak sepenuhnya meninggalkan Serena sendiri. Draco melihat gadis itu sekilas.

Serena masih menghindari Bludger liar tersebut sementara matanya sudah melihat golden snitch. Berharap mengakhiri pertandingan ini dan mengurus Bludger liar yang mengikutinya, Serena mengejar Snitch itu dengan kecepatan penuh bersamaan dengan Seeker lawan. Serena mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih Snitch sementara tangan kirinya berpegangan pada sapu. Ketika tangan kanan hampir meraih snitch, Bludger liar itu menghantam tangan kanannya. Membuatnya berputar sebentar. Merasakan tangan kanannya patah, Serena membiarkan tangan kanannya terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Tangan kiri meraih snitch membuatnya terjatuh sambil menangkap snitch. Pluit tanda kemenangan pun telah dibunyikan. Draco menghampiri Serena sudah terjatuh dan masih menghindari Bludger yang nampaknya masih bersemangat untuk melukai Serena.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkat hawtornnya dan merapalkan mantra pembatalan pada Bludger menyebabkan bludger itu hancur. " Masalah menyukaimu Serena, Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya pewaris Malfoy itu.

"Tanganku sepertinya patah"jawab Serena.

"Aku bisa memperbaiki ini"kata Lockhart dengan penuh percaya diri. Serena menatapnya horror dan mengelengkan kepalanya kuat - kuat.

"Tidak, Aku memilih madam Pomfrey saja"tolak Serena mentah - mentah.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sering melakukan ini"kata Lockhart yang mengucapkan mantra yang terdengar konyol di telinga Serena. Ketika Lockhart melepaskan tangan Serena. Tangan Serena menjadi tanpa tulang, Serena memandang tangan kanannya dengan ngeri. "Dimana ayahku Draco?"tanya Serena hampir menangis dan kesal. Dia masih membutuhkan tangannya untuk mengerjakan PR dan membuat teh untuk ayahnya.

"Kabar baiknya tanganmu tak lagi sakit Evans"kata Lockhart ceria.

"Minggir Lockhart!"bentak Severus yang kehabisan nafas akibat berlari menuju lokasi putrinya.

"Ayah"kata Serena pelan.

Tak pernah seumur hidup, Serena memanggilnya ayah di kala Hogwarts dibuka dan di depan para siswa maupun Siswi. Severus melihat wajah putrinya, ia bisa tahu putrinya kesal. Terlebih melihat tangan kanan putrinya yang kini tanpa tulang. Severus menggendong Serena. "Kau bisa pergi denganku Draco"kata Severus sedingin es. Crabbe dan Goyle membantu membuka jalan.

Di Hopital Wings.

Madam Pomfrey berbicara sendiri tentang bagaimana menyakitkanya menumbuhkan tulang dalam waktu semalam dan bagaimana idiotnya Lockhart untuk bertindak diluar bidangnya.

Severus membelai rambut putrinya dengan penuh kasih. "Kau bisa memperbaiki ini'kan madam Pomfrey. ?"tanya Serena.

"Tentu saja Hatcling. Ia yang terbaik"kata Severus.

"Aku bisa menumbuhkan tulangmu dear, tapi akan menyakitkan. Sekarang minum ini"jawab Madam Pomfrey sambil menyerahka segelas Skele-Grow.

"Kau harus istirahat total selama satu hari"lanjut Matron rumah sakit itu.

"Kau mau disini, asrama atau kamar pribadimu?"tanya Ayahnya.

"Disini saja yah"jawab Serena.

Draco,Daphne dan Blaise yang melihat kejadian itu pun pamit dengan janji untuk mengunjunginya besok. Janji yang sama juga disampaikan oleh Ron,Hermione dan Sebagian besar team Gryffindor dan Slytherin


	16. Dobby

Dobby and Second Attack

Serena menghabiskan malamnya di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Draco enggan meninggalkan Serena sendirian tetapi Blaise dan Serena membujuknya dengan janji - janji surga untuk menjenguk gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Serena hanya bisa mengulum senyum, mengingat kejadian tadi.

Mata Serena masih terbuka walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Plop! Serena mencari ke asal suara yang telah ia kenali. "Miss Serena, berbohong pada Dobby. Miss Serena dalam bahaya, karena itu Dobby memantrai bludger. Hogwarts tidak lagi aman"kata Dobby. Volume suara Dobby membuat Serena sebentar - sebentar melirik ke arah kantor matron rumah sakit tersebut. "Dobby sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya Serena setengah berbisik.

"Dobby tidak bisa mengatakan Miss Serena."kata Dobby sebelum menghilang setelah mereka mendengar suara menuju rumah sakit. Serena pun menarik selimutnya dan pura - pura tidur. Professor Dumbledore,Ayahnya, dan Professor McGonagall, Tuan Filch dan Madam Pomfrey membawa tubuh seseorang ke rumah sakit.

"Tubuh Tuan Colin di temukan setelah makan malam, kepala sekolah"kata Tuan Filch. Tubuh Colin membeku dengan kameranya masih berada di tangan. "Albus, tuan Colin masih memiliki kameranya. Mungkin ia sempat mengambil gambar pelakunya"kata guru tranfugrasi itu. Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore mengambil kamera Colin dan mencoba membuka kamera untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun, Ketika kamera itu terbuka asap mengepul keluar.

"Apa artinya ini Albus?"tanya Minerva.

"Artinya kamar rahasia telah terbuka. Itu artinya yang kita takutkan telah terjadi. Hogwarts tak lagi aman"kata Dumbledore tenang, dalam ketenanganya kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu merasa khawatir dengan keselamatan para siswa - siswi. "Aku akan segera membuat ramuannya begitu, Mandrake milik Pomona tumbuh dewasa"kata Severus.

Minerva dan Severus menghampiri ranjang Serena. Severus menyisiri rambut Serena dengan jari - jarinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya tidak menguping"kata Serena. Severus tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Sayang kami yang seharusnya menyadari bahwa kau tidak tidur"kata Minerva.

"Jangan khawatir soal Lockhart. Minerva sudah memintanya untuk tidak mengacungkan tongkatnya padamu"kata Severus. Ia pun mencium kening putrinya sebelum duduk disebelah ranjang putrinya.


	17. Morning

Morning

Saat pagi menjelang,Draco,Daphne,Blaise,Milicent,Goyle dan Crabbe mengunjungi Serena di Hospital Wings. Serena dapat melihat Draco dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Ada apa dengan tuan-selalu-rapi kenapa hari ini berantakan sekali?"tanya Serena.

"Serena, Tolong beritahu calon suamimu untuk tenang. Semalaman kemarin ia terus mengoceh tentang Lockhart idiot dan yang lainnya"keluh Blaise membuat yang lain tertawa sementara Draco hanya cemberut. Serena menyisir rambut Draco dengan jari - jemarinya. "Aku tidak apa - apa"kata Serena. Ron dan Hermione pun bergabung. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Hermione.

"Sudah lebih baik"jawab Serena sambil tersenyum.

"Aku yakin mereka akan menangkap siapa pun yang memantrai Bludger itu"kata Daphne.

"Oh jangan khawatir. Peri rumah bernama Dobby yang melakukannya untuk melindungiku atau apalah"jawab Serena santai. Kata - kata Serena barusan membuat mata Draco membulat. "Dobby katamu? Dobby itu peri rumah keluarga Malfoy"sambung Draco.

"Wow, hanya kau Serena yang nyawanya diincar oleh peri rumah"kata Milicent.

"Dobby, Aku tahu kau mendengarku temui aku sekarang"kata Draco. Dobby pun muncul dihadapan mereka. Draco pun mulai menanyainya alasan Dobby sampai membahayakan nyawa Serena. Dobby menceritakan tentang Senior Nott di Diagon Alley yang tampaknya merencanakan sesuatu. Draco pun melarang Dobby untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk 'menyelamatkan' Serena dan menjanjikan bahwa ada banyak orang yang akan membantu Serena.

Selepas kejadian dengan Dobby, Marcus Flint dan anggota Quindditch lainnya mengunjungi Serena. "Aku ingin mengunjungi pemain Seeker Favorite kami."kata Flint sambil memberikan sekotak permen Licorie Wands. "Beristirahatlah, kau bisa kembali berlatih Minggu depan".

Timeskip,

Aula besar diubah menjadi arena duel yang besar atas permintaan dari Proffesor Lockhart. Keempat asrama berkumpul. Serena dan yang lain berada di ujung ruangan. Mengingat kecerobohan Lockhart, bisa dipastikan ini bukan ide yang bagus. Kehadiran ayahnya disini membuatnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Ini pasti kacau"kata Blaise yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Selamat datang, karena keadaan akhir - akhir ini kepala sekolah mengizinkan aku untuk melatih kalian berduel"kata Lockhart dengan gayanya yang di dramatisir. "Aku mendapat bantuan, Professor Snape yang akan menjadi assistenku hari ini. "

"Aku yakin Professor setengah hati menerimanya"kata Milicent. Serena memperhatikan kedua Professor yang memberikan contoh duel yang tentu saja berakhir memalukan bagi Lockhart membuat Serena dan yang lain menahan tawa mereka.

"Ah Miss Evans, kemarilah"kata Lockhart membuat Serena kaget namun ia tetap mendekat.

"Malfoy"panggil Professor Snape. Serena melihat ayahnya membisikan sesuatu pada Draco. Sementara Lockhart hanya memberikan ucapan semoga beruntung.

Draco dan Serena saling berhadapan. "Takut Evans?"kata Draco sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"You wish,Malfoy"balas Serena dengan tersenyum. Serena tentu saja berhasil meluncurkan serangan pertama membuat Draco tertawa yang kemudian di balas dengan mantra Serpentsortia, dimana seekor ular kecil berada di tengah mereka.

"Jangan Khawatir, biar aku menyingkirkan ini Evans"kata ayahnya.

"Biar aku saja professor Snape"balas Lockhart yang mantra juga kembali gagal

"Jauhi dia"kata Serena dengan bahasa yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh yang lain. "Jauhi dia"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"kata seorang siswa dari asrama yang memiliki lambang Badger tersebut. Professor Snape bergerak cepat mengucapkan mantra untuk menghilangkan ular tersebut.


	18. Rumour

Rumour

Menurut kabar yang menyebar, Serena Aileen Evans-Snape putri dari guru ramuan Severus Snape adalah pewaris Slytherin, berdasarkan kemampuan parseltoungenya. Hal itu tentu saja yang membuat Serena melancarkan kutukan pengikat lidah. Sebagian besar anak asrama Slyrherin tidak peduli namun pasti ada yang berbisik.

Serena sendiri bahkan bertanya pada ayahnya mengenai kebenaran garis keturunannya,membuat ayahnya tertawa. Bahkan lukisan ibunya mengatakan jika ayahmu keturunan Slytherin, ia sudah memiliki akses ke kamar rahasia.

Sehabis natal, Serena dan Draco beserta Hermione dan Ron akan menuju asrama mereka masing - masing ketika Theodore Nott menghadang mereka. "Ah, kalian tahu aku baru saja menerima surat dari ayahku, Ayahku menulis mahluk yang tinggal di kamar rahasia akan membenuh semua mudblood. Jadi berhati - hatilah. "kata Theo dengan nada mengejek.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya"balas Serena kalem.

"Nott, Ingat tempatmu. Malfoy masih diatas Nott"kata Draco tajam. Serena sudah memasuki pikirannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Ron begitu Theo pergi. "Kamar Rahasia, apa dan dimana"jawab Serena.

"Menurut mitos, kamar itu milik Salazar Slytherin. Aku dengar dari ayah. Kamar itu pernah terbuka sekali dan membunuh muggleborn"jawab Draco.

"Siswi?"tanya Hermione."Aku akan mencari diperpustakaan besok". Serena mengangguk.

Time skip,

Kabar mengenai dirinya sebagai pewaris Slytherin masih menjadi topik utama. Keisengan Fred dan George tidak membantu sama sekali. Kedua kembar itu mengumumkan kehadiran dan meminta para siswa maupun siswi minggir karena ia sang pewaris Slytherin akan lewat. Untungnya Draco berjalan disebelahnya mengabaikan yang terjadi sementara, Serena mengangguk pada si kembar mengucapkan terima kasih, meskipun begitu Serena tetap tertawa karena ulah si kembar.

Ia dan Draco sedang mengerjakan essay tranfugrasi, mengenai animagus ketika serangan ketiga terjadi. Korbannya adalah Justin anak asrama Hufflepuff yang kebetulan juga adalah siswa yang ingin ia tolong di klub duel serta hantu nick kepala hampir putus juga ikut membeku. Kabar burung mengenai pewaris Slytherin semakin santer terdengar.

"Mahluk apa yang bisa membuat beku korbanya"tanya Hermione di sela - sela jam makan siang. "Medusa"jawab Blaise.

"Mitos"sahut Draco.


	19. Riddle Diary

Riddle Diary

Serena berjalan cepat menuju kamar di asramanya. Di balik jubahnya, ia menyimpan sebuah buku hitam dengan inisial T.M.R. Siang ini, ia tidak sengaja memasuki kamar mandi anak perempuan yang tak terpakai. Serena tengah memotong jalan dari aula besar menuju kantor ayahnya, ketika gadis berbola mata hijau itu menemukan air tergenang yang berasal dari kamar mandi tak terpakai.

Begitu ia memasuki kamar mandi itu, Ia langsung dihujani ratapan dari hantu Moaning Mrytle mengenai seseorang melempar buku ke toiletnya. Jadi disinilah Serena di kamar asramanya, yang kebetulan hanya ada Daphne.

"Serena ada apa?"tanya Daphne bingung. Serena mengatur nafasnya dan mengeluarkan buku hitam yang ia temukan. "Aku menemukan ini, Daphne. Aku mohon rahasiakan ini"jawab Serena. Daphne mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"tanya Daphne setengah berjengit. Sang ratu es itu bisa merasakan dark magic dari buku itu.

Serena mengambil quil dan mulai menulis di buku itu.

Halo, aku Serena Evans. Serena menulis di buku itu. Ia dan Daphne memperhatikan kalimat yang ditulis Serena dan digantikkan dengan yang baru. Halo Serena, Aku Tom Riddle. Serena dan Daphne berpandangan. "Tanyakan tentang kamar rahasia"usul Daphne. Serena pun kembali menulis dibuku itu. Ia menanyakan tentang kamar rahasia di Hogwarts. Buku itu menjawabnya dengan memberikannya pengelihatan tentang kamar rahasia. Tentu saja sudah dimodifikasi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Serena.

"Kau terdiam lama sekali"jawab Daphne khawatir. Serena segera menutup buku itu. "Buku itu menuduh Hagrid pelakunya"kata Serena.

"Hanya orang idiot yang percaya hal itu,lebih baik kita tidak menulis apa pun di buku itu"kata setuju dengan perkataan Daphne. Serena pun menyembunyikan buku tersebut di tasnya. "Kita bisa bicara dengan Hagrid besok."kata Daphne. Serena tersenyum sebelum memeluk sahabatnya. "Oh Daphne, apa yang bisa ku lakukan tanpamu"kata Serena.

"Hey hentikan"protes Daphne. Serena tertawa.

Time skip.

Sesuai dengan janji, Daphne menemani Serena menemui Hagrid. "Sena dan Daphne, masuklah"kata Hagrid.

"Namaku Serena"keluh Serena membuat sahabatnya tertawa. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari Sena"tanya Hagrid sambil menyeduhkan teh.

"Hagrid apa kau tentang kamar rahasia?"tanya Serena. Hagrid terdiam ekspresi ceria tak ada lagi diwajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu banyak. Yang jelas aku bukan yang membuka kamar rahasia. "jawab Hagrid.

"Hagrid, kami percaya padamu"kata Serena.

"Benarkah?"tanya Hagrid. Daphne mengangguk. "Kamar itu miliki Salazar Slytherin."kata Hagrid.

"Salazar identik dengan ular"kata Serena."Mahluk yang di kamar rahasia ular?"

"Yang jelas bukan ular biasa. Tapi itu kemungkinan, juga mungkin itu alasan kenapa kau bisa mendengar suara yang tak terdengar oleh orang lain "kata Daphne. Kedua gadis itu pamit dan segera menuju perpustakaan demi mencari tahu lebih banyak.


End file.
